Masen Twins
by Emm's the Vampire
Summary: What if Edward wasn't an only child? When his twin sisters move to town, trouble can't be far behind! Rated T to be safe.
1. The Journey

**Hey everybody! This is my new story that I finally got down! :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight but I do own everything else ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey Emma-Lee! Where the hell are we going?" I shouted as we walked over to our private jet. Emma-Lee just carried on walking and got in to the jet. I sighed, _this is going to be a looooong day…_ I followed in after and sat down. As soon as I buckled in the jet took off. I stared out at the window down at the city of New York.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We were half way through our flight and I was cooking some dinner while listening to my iPod. By the way, I'm Emma. I'm not a normal person, I have powers. The reason for the powers is because I am a vampire. Well I say vampire but I can eat some food like a normal human, drink like a normal human and I have emerald green eyes. I also don't sparkle in the sun like normal vamps but I do have the same strength and speed as one. My sister Emma-Lee is the same, mainly because we are identical twins. We are the same but different at the same time. I'm more of an outgoing person, I work as a CSI out in the field and I am loud and confident. Emma-Lee is the opposite. She is very reserved and quiet. She works in the morgue, performing autopsies, or working as a doctor in the local hospital.

We were born on the 25th of May 1902. We had a reasonable childhood, but at that time women were expected to follow men's orders. We both felt this was unfair and did our own thing. We both used our brother's clothes that he had grown out of and used our sewing skills to adapt them so we could wear them. Some people frowned upon this behaviour, saying it was inappropriate but our family did nothing but support us. There were ups and downs when we got into our late teens but I won't bother you with all that.

In around August 1918 the Spanish influenza passed over Chicago causing main people to die including our mother, father and brother. We were away from home at the time and we came back to find our family dead. We were alone for nine months, depressed and not talking to many people, after that until our 17th birthday. That was the day we changed.

Anyway, enough about my human life, let's get back to the present. Emma-Lee and I are now 104 and heading out of New York to somewhere. Emma-Lee won't tell me where we are going, but she has been acting strange for weeks. It started about a month ago….

_(Flashback)_

_I was coming back from the lab with a load of paperwork to do. I knocked on the door but no-one answered, 'That's weird' I thought 'Emma-Lee should be home by now' _

_I put down the work and used my key to get in. As I picked up my work, I realised that there were no lights on. I put the work on the breakfast bar and turned on the lights. I looked around as the lights turned on and was met with a pile of suitcases open in the living room with clothes thrown everywhere._

_I headed towards the bedroom when I heard someone in the study. I opened the door and saw Emma-Lee sat there typing at vampire speed, eyes wide._

"_Emma-Lee? Are you okay?" I asked as I crept over to where she sat. Emma-Lee turned to look at me, her eyes were pitch black._

"_I'm fine but I must get this finished and sent off before it's too late." With that she turned back to her laptop and continued to type._

_I sighed and headed out to get my work done._

_(End of Flashback)_

I sighed again and went to sit down with my dinner, leaving Emma- Lee some on the side. I started to eat as I wondered where we were headed. Before I had even taken a bite the intercom came on. _Emma could please get your seat belt on, we are about to land. _I sighed once again and put everything away and sat down. I looked out the window one again as we went into land.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stretched as I got out of the jet and waited for Emma-Lee. She jumped out and gave the man who was waiting beside the jet the keys and told him to park it. She waved her hand at me for me to follow her. We walked through the airport and went into the car park. There I smelt something familiar, like wet dog. It is then I saw John, our shape-shifter friend. He was with Alex and standing beside an Aston Martin Vanquish*, MY Aston Martin Vanquish! I ran over to then and gave them a big hug.

"Emma, c-c-an't bre-e-e-athe!" John stuttered as I gave him his hug.

"Ooops, sorry!" I said as I put him down. I grinned when I saw my car.

"Emma?" I turned around to see Emma-Lee looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Yeah? What's up sis?"

Emma-Lee looked up and breathed. "We are in Seattle, I wanted to move here because…"

"Because…" I said as I grabbed my keys from Alex.

"Because our brother lives here."

I dropped my keys.

* * *

><p><strong>* Image on profile<strong>


	2. The Twins Arrive

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Emma-Lee's POV

"Say-what-now!" Emma finally said as she picked down her keys.

"I said our brother lives here." I repeated as I watched Alex and John walk, hand-in-hand, to John's truck.

"HOW THE HELL… Oh hi!" Emma said as some passers-by looked at her like she had gone mad.

I sighed. "Emma, get in the car and I will explain on the way."

Emma looked at me then her car. "Fine, but you also need to tell me where the hell we're going because I ain't got a clue!" she said as she walked round to the driver's seat.

"Okay and watch your language!" I scolded playfully as I got into the passenger seat. I could hear Emma roll her eyes as she also got in and started the three hour drive to Forks.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Turn left here and we are there!" I said as Emma followed my instructions to our new house. Eventually we made it to our house, passed it and headed to park in front of the garage. Emma turned off the engine and rested her head against the head rest.

"Now that was one hell of a drive!" She said smiling at me. I smiled back and we both got out of the car. Emma put the roof of her car up and locked it as I found the keys and ran up to the door to unlock it. It had been years since we were last here but because of hired help, the place was spotless. I turned on the light and looked around. Everything was exactly as we had left it. I could hear Emma coming through the door and turned around.

"So what do you think?" I asked her as she appraised her surroundings.

"It looks exactly the same as we left it!" She smirked a crooked grin at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course!" I said with a sarcastic tone. "Now have you got the keys to your Volvo because we need to get our work placement forms signed!" I said as I ran upstairs to change.

"Yes I have, don't you worry!" Emma yelled. "I just got the Volvo out; I just need to get changed!" I heard her run up to the third floor as I entered my room. I went straight to my closet to choose some clothing. It was relatively empty as most of our clothes were still in suitcases. I chose some basic jeans, tank top and leather jacket. I then put on some boots and headed back down stairs to meet Emma. She was already down there. She was wearing the exact same thing as me. We both walked out the door and got in the Volvo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

I had just dropped off Emma-Lee at the hospital and was heading towards Chief Swan's house to get my gun form and work placement form signed. I went over what Emma-Lee had told me and sighed. I could not believe it! My brother was alive! I thought about this as I pulled up outside the Chief's house. There was a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck, a classic police cruiser and a silver Volvo S60R, the same model as my Volvo. That made me chuckle as I grabbed the paper work and got out of the car. I headed up the path when I stopped as I was hit with a weird sensation, yet one I recognised. I felt this sensation when I 'gathered a new power' so to speak. I wanted to find out what it was but I needed to get this out of the way first. I walked up to the door and knocked. A girl, about my original height (if I didn't have my illusion power but I'll explain later), with brown hair and deep brown eyes opened the door.

"Hi, I'm looking for Chief Swan please." I said politely.

"Okay, I'll get him for you, come in" She said with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I stepped in the house. The girl stood frozen for a second but seemed to shake it off and went into a different room. I frowned as I tried to read her mind. I found that I could not read it at all, not even a whisper. _Very strange… _I thought to myself. Just then a man who looked to be in his late forties came out of the room the girl went into.

"Hello, I'm Chief Swan, you can call me Charlie outside the office, and you must be CSI Masen?" He asked.

I smiled "Yep, that's me!"

He chuckled and invited me into the kitchen and told me to take a seat. "So you've just moved here from New York?" He asked as he sat down handing me a coffee as well as carrying his own. I thanked him and took a large sip.

"Yeah, my sister got a great medical opportunity down here and I saw the advert online so here I am!" I took another sip from my coffee as I heard two pairs of feet heading towards us. I looked up and saw the young girl and a young man behind me. The young man looked very familiar to me, and I had a feeling why as he had gold eyes. He was staring at me intently but looked down when I raised my eyebrows at him. I turned back to face Charlie.

"What's the matter Bella?" _Ahhh so the girl's name's Bella! _I thought. _That's a name of a girl Edward would go for._

"Um, Dad, do you mind if me and Edward go see the rest of the Cullen's. Alice called saying she wanted to talk with me." Bella said as she looked down at her feet.

"I don't know Bells…" _'I still don't trust that boy… She's still my little girl…' _

"Please Dad! I will be home by 10! I promise!" Bella begged.

Charlie sighed. "Fine but I want you home by ten and no later!" I could see him glaring, at who I guess was Edward. Edward chuckled.

"Of course sir." It was the first time he had spoken and his voice was just the same as it was 80 odd years ago. I heard them walk towards the door and decided to have a peak inside Edwards mind.

'_What a strange individual. I can't hear her thoughts either. She seems so familiar as well… I will have to talk with Carlilse but first to make sure Bella gets to the house safely. I wonder what Alice has planned for us tonight, probably finishing those books…' _His thoughts faded away as he drove off and I focused my attention back on Charlie.

"First boyfriend?" I asked raising an eye brow. Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah, been together since spring break. Made her run back to Phoenix on their first "date" and she ended up in hospital" He scowled slightly near the end.

"Wow!" I said. "Sounds eventful!" I took another sip from my coffee. Charlie just smirked.

"Yeah, well… Anyway do you have any forms I need to sign?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." I pulled them out of my back pocket. "The first one is my work placement form and the second my gun licence form." Charlie got a pen from the side and signed both forms.

"Okay, I'll send them off for you and you start tomorrow okay?" He said getting up taking mine and his coffee cups. I followed suit.

"Okay then thanks Charlie!" I smiled and got up and shook Charlie's hand. I headed towards the front door with Charlie following me.

"Can you be at the station at half seven?" He asked as I walked out the door.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then!" I smiled and waved and got into my car. Charlie waved me off and as soon as I was out of his line of sight I stepped on the gas all the way to the hospital to pick up Emma-Lee.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Just want to say that Emma's Volvo and the girls outfits will be on my profile! Along with Emma's Aston Martin! <strong>

**Please review and give me some ideas!**

**Thanks! :P**


	3. Masen meets Cullen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Emma-Lee's POV

As Emma sped away, I turned to look at Forks General Hospital. It was a lot smaller than the one in New York, no surprise there I suppose. I sighed and headed in, form in hand, and walked up to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to Forks hospital, how may I help you?" Asked the receptionist, without looking up once.

"Hi, I'm the new doctor and I need to get this form signed by Dr Cullen." I said.

The receptionist finally looked up and her mouth dropped open. I suppose she was not expecting a beautiful woman to come to her desk. "Ye-e-e-s jus-s-st sit do-o-own and he-e-e-e wil-l-l-l be ri-i-ight wi-i-ith yo-o-o-ou." She stuttered. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Okay thank you." I smiled and went to sit down. I could here the receptionist on the phone. It was then I had a vision.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Vision_

_The Cullens and Bella were sitting in the living room._

_Carlilse stepped forward to get the last book. "Let's finish these books then we can find out who sent them."_

_Suddenly the phone rang and Esme went to answer it. "Hello?"_

_It was the receptionist at Forks General Hospital asking for Dr Cullen. Carlilse went over to the phone. He quickly finished the convocation and turned to face his family._

"_We are going to have to have to wait as a new doctor is coming and needs me to sign her work placement form."_

_Alice then went into a vision…_

_End of Vision_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Excuse me Miss!" I heard the receptionist talking to me. I shook my head and faced her.

"Sorry, staring off into space there. Is there a problem?" I cocked my head even though I knew what she was going to say.

"I'm afraid Dr Cullen has already left for the day but if you go to this address then you can get your form signed." She said as she smiled and gave me a piece of paper with the address written on it.

"Okay, thank you for your help!" I smiled, stood up, took the paper and bowed my head slightly before walking out of the hospital to meet up with Emma.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

As I parked up outside the hospital and rested my head against the headrest and pinched the bridge of my nose. _I wonder if Edward still does this, just like our father… sigh… _

I continued to think to myself until I heard Emma-Lee's thoughts approach the car. _Hey Emma we need to head to Dr Cullen's house. I looked at the address and it seems that it is only 10 yards south of our house! Talk about ironic!_

I chuckled as I started the engine and Emma-Lee got in the car. I then stepped on the gas and headed towards highway 101.

"So why do we need to go to the Cullen's house?" I said as I took my eyes off the road and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well one eyes on the road, and two I need to get this form signed!" She said. "Turn off here." I turned and drove up a long drive way, as long as ours, and was met with a house as large as ours.

"Wow!" I said in amazement as I parked up front. "Well I'll give them one thing; they certainly know how to live…" I trailed off as I got out of the car and saw what looked to be the whole Cullen family out front along with Bella. There was an awkward silence before I decided to break it.

"Well…. This is awkward…!" I grinned and Emma-Lee sighed and gave me a glare as she got out the car. "What?" I said as I continued to grin. I heard one of the Cullen's chuckling before the sound of a thwack and an "Ow Rosie!"

"You must be Dr Emma-Lee Masen I presume." Carlisle walked down the front steps and shook Emma-Lee's hand.

"Yes and this is my sister CSI Emma Masen." Emma-Lee waved her hand at me while I gave a small salute.

"Hey!" I said, my cheerful grin still in place.

"Well as you know, I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and my children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward along with Edward's girlfriend Bella Swan." He said waving to each person.

"Nice to meet you all, I would love to stay and chat but we really must be going after you sign this form," Emma-Lee said as she passed the form to Carlisle with a pen. "Emma starts work early and we only arrived today so we need to get some beauty sleep." I could see Emma-Lee's crooked grin appear on her face. I snorted and looked away; it was priceless.

"Of course Dr Masen." Carlisle signed the form.

"Please call me Emma-Lee out of the hospital." Emma-Lee smiled.

_She better not try anything or I'll rip her head off… _I looked up and saw Esme glaring at my sister. I then saw Edward looking at her in shock. _So that's where the mind reading thing is from… _I thought.

Carlisle finally finished signing the form and handed it back to Emma-Lee. She thanked him and got back in the car. The other just stood there looking at me.

"Errrrr… Hi?" I said unsurely with a small wave. Emmett then stepped forward.

"I think you should leave now…" He said glaring at me.

"Okaaaayyy… What have I done?" I said and I looked into his thoughts. _I don't like it when people flirt with my family; I don't want her around if she's like her sister. _He thought. _That explains a lot… _I thought.

Just then Emma-Lee's thoughts entered my head again. _Go ahead with what you say. They will find out sooner of later. _

"Nothing I just think you should leave." He said, a bit more sternly this time, still glaring.

"Well I appreciate your protectiveness of your family but in all honesty, Emma-Lee was being polite not flirty. Hell we don't even know how to be 'flirty' so to speak. I mean we are just getting forms signed! Don't have a go at us! Even Edward knows more about relationships than us, and that's saying something! Though the whole Phoenix thing does give you an idea on how much he knows about relationships! But then again you were running from James so I'll give you that one!" I gave them a crooked grin and a wink before hopping in my car. I turned around and sped down the drive leaving all of the Cullen's and Bella stood in shock staring at our disappearing car.

Me and Emma-Lee laughed all the way home!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Please review and give me some idea's on what to do next! I have a feeling I might need to add a little drama! :P<strong>


	4. Confusion and Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! Except 2 posters, a Breaking Dawn Calender and A LOT of Twilight books! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bella POV

We all stared at the car as it flew down the drive. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"Well… Um… I think we should just move on from that…" He said uncertainly as he turned slowly to face the rest of the family. "Let's head inside and finish that last book before we worry about…" He was interrupted by Emmett.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW THAT? SHE'S A BLOODY HUMAN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" He yelled, causing me to cover my ears. It was then Esme's turn to shout.

"LANGUAGE EMMETT!"

"Sorry." He said, quietly. I removed my hands from my ears and sighed. Carlisle continued.

"As I was saying, let's solve one problem before another." And with that the family turned to head inside. As I was to follow, Edward grabbed my arm and spun me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his delicious scent. Edward was the first to break the comfortable silence that had surrounded us.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, his dazzling eyes looking into mine. It was a moment before I could answer him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I said, cupping his face with my hands as he looked down at me. He sighed and looked away.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I have a strange feeling that they are not human and that I have met them before…" He trailed off. I grabbed both his hands with mine and squeezed them as tightly as I could. He looked into my eyes once again.

"Well why don't we read that final book and figure this out later?" I said, using some puppy dog eyes. He sighed again, but he got a wicked gleem in his eye. The next thing I knew he was carrying me bridal style into the living room. "Edward!" I giggled as he placed himself on the loveseat with me on top of him.

"Everyone there's a note in the front page of the book!" Alice announced. She read it out loud.

_**Dear Cullen's**_

_**You are now nearing the end of this past future. This final book is separated into 3 parts. There will be a huge surprise within these pages but trust me; this information will be of use to you all. I would recommend, to keep Bella from becoming permanently red, that herself and Edward read the first part alone as it includes parts of their honeymoon that I am sure they would prefer to remain private.**_

_**I will now give you a clue to my identity as I am sure you want to know who can know such information about you family. Of course you do not need to worry about the Volturi; they are scared of me and my sibling, and would not dare get on the wrong side of us. Here is the clue: You have met us and will cause you slight confusion. Enjoy.**_

_**E-L L M**_

Everyone was silent as Alice finished the letter. Emmett was first to speak. "Damn! They scare the Volturi! They must be a couple of crazy dudes!"

Everyone laughed, but as soon as it died down Alice spoke again. "Let's work that out later. Edward and Bella go and read!" At that everyone went their own way. Edward grabbed the book and we headed upstairs to read before I had to go home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

It had been a week since that evening at the Cullen's and it was now Sunday evening. I had managed to get all the evidence paperwork up to date at the police station and I was now at home waiting for John to call round. I had just gotten off the phone with Emma-Lee who told me what John wanted and I was dressed and ready to drag John to the mall. Nothing fancy, just a tank top, combats, checked shirt and converse.

John finally pulled up after an hour of waiting. I tuned into his thoughts. _Okay, breath John, it will be okay just go up to the door and knock. Then… Hold up Emma are you listening to my thoughts!_

I laughed and ran out the door to an angry looking John. "What? I'm excited now let's head to Port Angeles, I ordered some stuff from what Emma-Lee told me!" I said as I skipped over to my Volvo. John sighed and followed. When we were both in the car I opened the windows and started to drive.

"Emma, do we have to have the windows open? And where's Emma-Lee?" John asked as he was about to close the windows. I slapped him round the back of the head. "Owww! What was that for?"

"Well you smell of wet dog and I don't want that smell to reside in my car and Emma-Lee is at the hospital." I answered as I pulled up outside Port Angeles Mall.

"Okaaaaaay…" He said as he got out the car. I followed and dragged him into the mall. Now I don't like shopping but I already knew which stores to go to pick up the orders so I just pulled John along for the ride. First we went to the Chanel to pick up Alex's dress, shoes and bag. We then went to some suit shop to get John his suit, which he fussed about but after a few hits around the head he finally got a 'monkey suit'. Queue eye roll. We then went to the jewellers to pick up Alex's jewellery and ring. John was in shock at the price of the ring but after I explained that I had it custom made he just looked at me like I told him pigs could fly. I just sighed thanked the assistant, grabbed the bags with one hand and pulled John out of the Mall with the other. When we got to the car I let go of John and opened the boot to put the purchases in. When I slammed the boot lid down John shook himself out of his trance and I leant against my car as he began his rant.

"Emma, how much did you spend! I can't afford this!" He would have continued but he froze and looked to his left. I gave him a confused look and followed his gaze. I saw Alice, Edward and Bella getting out of Edward's Volvo. I rolled my eyes for seemed to be the millionth time today.

"Consider it an engagement present; now get in the bloody car!" I said as I turned to get in. I saw John head this way, his gaze still on the Cullen's. I tuned into the thoughts around me.

_Oh no! I can't see anything! There must be a wolf round here! Now I can't see what I'm going to get Bella! – _Alice

_I smell a wolf and Alice can't see anything. I hope he doesn't come near Bella, I don't think I can handle that yet. _– Edward

_Oh, they must be the 'Evil Cold Ones' my uncle keeps going on about. They look harmless to me, hell they look like Jack, Liz and the others in Canada! I don't see what the problem is with them. Actually, Emma do they have any powers like you and Emma-Lee? _– John

After John's thought he got in the car. I ignored his question and drove out of the parking lot. I looked in the mirror and saw Edward staring after us wide eyed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward's POV

_Oh, they must be the 'Evil Cold Ones' my uncle keeps going on about. They look harmless to me, hell they look like Jack, Liz and the others in Canada! I don't see what the problem is with them. Actually, Emma do they have any powers like you and Emma-Lee?_

After I heard those thoughts I looked up at a tall man getting in a recognisable Volvo. As it sped away I saw Emma look in the mirror.

_What the heck…_

* * *

><p><strong>Images of Alex's outfit, engagement ring with wedding ring and John's suit on my profile as well as Emma's outfit! Please review and give me idea's on what I could do next! :D<strong>


	5. Saving Bella

**Disclaimer: Nothing Twilight is mine! Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight story line... Stuff**

**This chapter is dedicated to** NeverEndingImagination1210 **who has reviewed every chapter! Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Emma-Lee POV

It was Monday afternoon and I was just finishing some paper work in the office when a vision came to me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Vision_

_Bella is sitting at the cash register at Newton's Outfitters. Suddenly she hears a gun cock back. She turns around to see what made the noise but someone puts a gun to her head._

"_Don't turn around and get the money out from the register."_

_Bella is shaking as she goes over to the register and does as she told. After getting the money out, she swallows and whispers quietly._

"_What now?" she asks, her voice shaking._

"_You die." The robber whispers in her ear and shoots her in the head. He runs out of the store while Bella lies dead on the floor._

_End of Vision_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I sit there in shock for a minute before grabbing my coat and opening my locked draw in my desk to grab my gun and gun licence. I put my licence in my wallet and the gun in its holster on my leg under my combats. I shove my coat on as I run out the door. As soon as I have signed out, with a few weird looks from people, who are probably wondering why I was in a hurry, I ran to my car.

When I was on the road heading to Newton's Outfitters, I called Emma.

"Emma, get your ass down to Newton's Outfitters NOW!" I said as I weaved in and out of the traffic, trying to avoid getting caught by the cops.

"Errrrr… Why?" She asked.

I explained the vision to her, and before I had even finished I could hear her borrowed cruiser in the background.

"I'll be right there!" And with that she put the phone down.

After several minutes, I arrived at the store. Emma was already there waiting for me. She signalled for me to go to the back of the store. I followed her instructions and went round. I got in through the back door and took my gun out of its holster. I walked slowly towards the door that leads to the front of the store. As I got closer, I could hear Emma speaking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

It was the day after the shopping trip with John, and I was twiddling my thumbs in my lab. Charlie and another officer had gone to a seminar in Seattle so it was just me and Deputy Mark at the station. It was a slow day until Emma-Lee called.

I was so full of emotions when Emma-Lee told me what was going to happen I could not speak. I told Mark that my sister needed some help and I would be back in an hour. Luckily he agreed and I raced to my cruiser, which the department had lent to me. When I got there I could hear the thoughts of the robber.

_Just need some cash then I can get out of this retched town. I'm sure little miss brunette won't mind giving me some. Hell I would even like to rip her clothes off…._

I growled quietly but soon stopped as Emma-Lee pulled up. I motioned for her to go round the back while I entered the front. As soon as I went in I could hear Bella's breathing increase and felt total fear coming from her. I grapped my gun from my belt and silently approached the both of them.

"I would put the gun down if you know what good for you." I said in a heartless tone.

The robber chuckled darkly before pulling Bella towards him, pushing the gun even more into her head. She whimpered quietly. "Come one step closer I'll shoot little miss brunette here." He said in a similar tone to mine.

I shrugged lightly. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I took aim and fired at him. It missed him.

"Missed me!" He said and tried to pull the trigger, but it didn't work. He pulled the gun away from Bella's head and looked at it. "What the…" While he was distracted, I ran towards him and kicked the gun out of his hands.

"Get down on your knees, with your hands behind your head." He looked at me and was about to attack me before he heard another gun being cocked.

"I would do as she says or else" I heard Emma-Lee say from behind him. He sighed and followed my orders. I motioned for Emma-Lee to look at Bella while I put my gun away and grabbed the hand cuffs. I read the man his rights and walked him to my cruiser. As soon as he was in the back, I grabbed the radio.

"This is CSI Masen, we have an attempted robbery at Newton Outfitters. Gun on scene. Situation is neutralised. One suspect. One witness. Over." I heard the reply that officers were on their way. I looked over at the store while I leant against the car. Emma-Lee and Bella were coming out and in the distance I could hear sirens. I looked over to Emma-Lee and we were thinking the same thing. _This is going to be interesting…_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma-Lee's POV

Emma had just taken the man out in hand cuffs when I turned my attention to Bella. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating twice what it normally should. She was in shock. I put my gun away and went over to her and helped her stand up.

"Are you all right Bella?" I asked in a quiet tone.

She looked at me and gave me a hug. I could hear her sobbing and feel tears on the back of my shirt.

"Th-h-h-ha-a-a-ank yo-o-o-ou-u-u." She said as she cried. I held her for a while and lead her towards the front of the store. As soon as we were out, I could hear sirens off in the distance. I looked up at Emma and we were thinking the same thing. _This is going to be interesting…_

* * *

><p><strong>So what's going to happen? Will Edward show up? Will Bella figure out who the twins are? Really need to have some more ideas so vote on my poll, message me or even write in a review on what you want to do! I will try to update at least once a week or more if possible. Please review!<strong>


	6. Bella figures it out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! No matter how much I wish for it! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Emma POV

I could tell the officers were a few miles off and it would take them about half an hour to get here so I was leaning against my car, with suspect in the car, looking across to Bella and Emma-Lee. Bella was looking at the ground with an expressionless look on her face. Emma-Lee sighed and went into the front of her car and pulled a coke out of the front. She then ran to Bella and tapped her shoulder. Bella looked up with a start to see Emma-Lee standing there holding the coke out to her.

"Thank you." She barely whispered before taking it and taking a large sip.

_Hey Emma, Edward's on his way over. Alice saw the same vision as me so he will be here in about 10 minutes. _Emma-Lee thought.

I nodded my head and took a quick glance at the suspect. _I can't believe I got caught. But thinking about it, I wouldn't mind a foursome with them… _

I growled and banged on the window. He looked up at me with astonishment in his eyes. I glared at him with black eyes until he looked away. _Maybe I should just sit here. She is just freaky…_

I sighed and leaned against my car again while pinching the bridge of my nose. I heard a slight gasp and quickly looked over to where the girls were standing. Bella was looking at me wide eyed and dropped the coke. Emma-Lee quickly caught it and looked at Bella.

"What's the matter Bella?" She asked in a soft tone. I looked at the suspect again to make sure he wouldn't escape, and walked over to them.

Bella followed my movements with her eyes. When I was stood in front of her, I looked into her eyes. I could tell what she was thinking; _I know who you are._

I was first to speak. "First of all, are you okay? And secondly, do you know who we are?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly. Bella took in a deep breath and began to talk.

"Well firstly, I'm fine thank you. I don't understand how you knew but thank you all the same." She took another deep breath and looked at the both of us, who were staring at her. She blushed and looked down but continued to talk. "Your Emma and Emma-Lee Masen, daughters of Edward Masen Sr and Elizabeth Masen, sisters of Edward Masen Jr. You were born in 1902 and went missing on your birthday in the year 1919." She said in one breath.

I looked at her with a thoughtful expression on my face. After a few moments I sighed and Bella looked at me with a worried face. I smirked and shook my head.

"Out of 7 vampires and 1 human, the human figures it out first!" I chuckled while Emma-Lee snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So you're not angry or anything?" Bella asked.

"Of course not! I wanted someone to figure it out instead of us telling them! It would make it so much easier!" I gave her a friendly smile. She sighed in relief and turned to face Emma-Lee.

"So you're the one who sent the books." She stated rather than asked. Emma-Lee nodded. It was then realisation struck me.

"So that's what you were doing on the computer that day!" I said. Emma-Lee chuckled and nodded before turning to face Bella.

"You've read 3 of the four books haven't you." She said. Bella nodded while I listened intently. "Well I think we sould read the last book together, us three and the Cullens." She said as she looked over her shoulder. She sighed and got out her business card from her back pocket. "Here's my number if you want to talk. The second number is Emma's and the third is a video call number."

Bella thanked her and took the card.

_God why didn't Alice see this sooner! I don't think I could live with myself if… that happened…_

I heard Edward's thoughts as he flew round the corner in his Volvo. He parked and got out at an unnatural speed. He looked around wildly before stopping on us. I lightly pushed Bella towards him. She turned to look at me.

"Hey I ain't stopping you! Go see your man! He's worried sick you know!" I said in a teasing tone. Bella smiled and ran to Edward. She jumped into his arms and started to cry again. I saw him wrap his arms round her waist while whispering words of comfort in her ear. I smiled and turned to face Emma-Lee.

"Well can you keep an eye on things while I tape up the scene?" Emma-Lee nodded and went to stand by the cruiser while I got out my kit from the boot. I then went to work.

Bella's POV

As soon as Edward arrived, I felt instantly calmer. It wasn't that I felt uncomfortable with the girls but I never felt fully myself without Edward by my side. I pulled back from him to look into his eyes. I could see the worry in his eyes as well as love. I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." I whispered hoarsely. Edward smiled and nuzzled his nose with mine.

"Hey yourself." He said. Then he became serious. "Are you alright? Alice called me as soon as she saw. I so sorry I wasn't here! I could have stopped you…" I put a finger on his lips to stop him speaking any further.

"Shut up." I said. I saw the humour flicker through his eyes. "I'm fine, although if Emma and Emma-Lee weren't here I wouldn't be." I said trailing off. I looked across to where Emma-Lee stood. She was facing the store watching Emma set up the crime scene tape around the front part of the store. I turned to face Edward again to see he was looking in the same direction I was moments ago, with a strange expression on his flawless face. "Edward?" I asked, cupping his face with my hand. He immediately looked down at me and sighed. His eyes flickered once more to the girls before turning his full attention to me.

"Sorry love, but I just can't seem to shake the feeling that I've seen those 2 girls before…" He trailed off. I giggled and I heard Emma-Lee chuckling. I turned to see that she was looking down at the ground with a small smile on her face. I then heard a police siren and 2 cruisers pulled up. Deputy Mark came out of one, my father out of the other. They ran over to Emma-Lee, who began to explain what had happened.

"WHAT!" I cringed when I heard Charlie yell. He spun round and walked over to me quickly. "Bells are you okay?" He said, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Ch-Dad. Don't worry. The girls saved me before anything bad could happen." I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist when I said that. Charlie shuddered. "Well you go with Edward straight home or his house until I get back okay?" He said in a firm tone. I nodded.

"Hey will you look at that!" We all turned to the entrance of the store to see Emma coming out holding up a gun. "My bullet got stuck in the barrel, making it effectively useless!" She smiled as she walked over to Charlie after going under the tape. "Now that's what I call one hell of an aim!" She said as she showed him the gun. Sure enough, there was a small bullet wedged in the barrel of the gun. So Emma didn't miss, she planned to do that.

"Wow! Nice shot Masen!" Charlie said.

"Thanks Chief!" She said as she went to put the gun down. Just then Emma-Lee came up to me.

"Hey, well I have to head home but if you need me or Emma you know the number okay?" She asked with a crooked smile, similar to Edwards.

"Of course! Thank you, the both of you." I said, my voice laced in gratitude.

"No problem!" Emma and Emma-Lee said at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled. Edward then took my hand and helped me in to the car. I got out the card Emma-Lee had given me and looked at it. _Now to set up a meeting…_

* * *

><p><strong>So Bella has figured out who they are! Next chapter will include Bella inviting the twins to the Cullen house and they all meet formally for the first time! If you have any other idea's please tell me! I would love to have 2 reviews for this chapter! So click that button just there:<strong>

**V  
><strong>

**V**

**V**


	7. Finally getting there & Newborn trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight! Unless we talking about merchandise... I own plenty of that :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Edward POV

Bella was very quiet on the way to my house. I was beginning to worry. Today she had a gun put to her head and was so close to going away from me forever. I am her mate, her protector yet someone else had saved her today. Someone who I recognised, yet I do not remember. We had now pulled up outside of my home and I got out the car. I raced round to Bella's side and opened her door while I helped her out. She continued not to speak and we walked into the house in silence.

Everyone was gathered in the living room so Bella and I went to sit on the love seat with Bella on my lap. Alice was first to speak.

"I've had a vision of the twins coming over this weekend. Bella?" She turned to face her along with everybody else. She blushed and buried her face into the crook of my neck.

"Well I think you need to talk to them." she mumbled from her current position. "Emma-Lee was the one who sent the books." Everyone gasped but she continued to talk. "She also requested that we wait to read the final book with them."

Everyone stood in silence. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Why did she ask that?" he asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why, I just know that is what they would like."

It was then Alice gasped and she was sucked into a vision.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

_Vision_

Emma and Emma-Lee sat down with us after we came in from somewhere. We all sat down in the living room, Emma and Emma-Lee on the sofa, Emma had a piece of paper in her hand and was smiling widely.

"_And that is how that is done" Emma said leaning back into the sofa smirking. There was a moment of silence before we started laughing. We finally stopped and I turned to the girls._

"_It's good to have you back girls!" I said and gave them both a one armed hug, one after the other. Once they both had pulled back they grinned._

"_You to brother dearest!" They said at the same time._

End of vision

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

I stared wide eyed at Alice.

"That's impossible!" I said.

_Well that's what I saw and judging how strong it was it is defiantly going to happen_she thought.

"Will you two stop having silent conversations and tell all of us what Alice saw?" Emmett said as he stood in between us.

"I saw the twins with us. They seem to know Edward." said Alice.

Emmett suddenly burst out laughing causing Bella to jump in my arms. I turned to scowl at him.

"Eddie, you know more girls than you let on!" he said wiggling his eye brows. I growled at him.

"They're Edward's sisters Emmett!" I looked at Bella with astonishment at her out burst. Bella saw everyone looking at her and blushed before turning to face me, putting her hands on my chest.

"Think about it Edward. You say you recognised them yet you don't know where from. The reason being you don't remember many human memories. They also look similar to you and they act like you." she said, looking into my eyes. I sighed.

"Look, it's getting late. I will take you home and think about it okay?" I said. Bella sighed and nodded. We said goodnight and went to get in the Volvo.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

Emma POV

I had finally finished the paper work for the attempted robbery at the outfitters and I was packing up to go home. I walked over to Charlie's desk to say I was going home.

"Hey Chief, I've finished up here so I'll be heading home now" I said before turning to the door.

"Wait a minute Masen." I turned back around and Charlie stood up and walked over to me. "I just wanted to say thanks..." I interrupted him.

"It's no problem Chief! It's my job after all!" I smiled. Charlie chuckled before continuing.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you and your sister my daughter may not be alive." he choked slightly on those last few words. "Anyway, I want to give this to you." he gave me a medium sized gift.

"Chief! You didn't have to!" I said as I took the gift from him. He chuckled again.

"I didn't even though I suppose I should. This was delivered here for you. It was sent from Las Vegas, Nevada." He said, looking confused.

"Okay then, thanks. See you tomorrow chief!" I said as went out the door.

"Bye Masen!" I heard him shout before the door closed.

I ran to my car and shoved everything into the boot before getting in and driving off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was about 20 yards from the house, when something ran into the car causing it to flip over five times and landed on the roof.

"What the hell!?" I said as I crawled out the window. I stood up and looked around. Suddenly someone ran at me at full vampire speed. I landed on my back and I felt pain in my right wrist. "Cazzo inferno!" I looked up and saw two red eyes staring down at me from the top of my car. I growled and got into a defensive position. The male vampire ran off into the forest. I followed with rain starting to poor down on me.

I chased him for about half an hour when we ran into an open space. He stopped and turned around. I took the chance to jump on him but he back handed me through a window. I ended up on the floor of a house. I got up quickly and shook the glass off me and looked across the room to see all the Cullens, excluding Edward, looking at me in shock. I chuckled nervously while scratching the back of my neck and kept glancing in the yard at the newborn, who was just standing there staring at me.

"Ummmm that was meant to happen..." I said. I saw the newborn move and I darted after him through the broken window. I ran up to the tree line after the newborn had run in the forest. I closed my eyes and used my physical shield to find him. As soon as I did I wrapped it around him and crushed him into tiny pieces. I then clicked my fingers and his remains turned into ash. I opened my eyes and relaxed. I then turned round to face the Cullens, who were staring at me through the broken window. Just then Edward pulled up and went inside the house.

"What's wrong..." that was when he saw me and his eyes widened. I smiled and waved.

"First question! Are my eyes red?" I asked as I cocked my head to the right, with an innocent look on my face. Carlisle was the first to regain his posture.

"Yes they are." he said. That got everyone else to shake out of their frozen state. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_Merda_!" I said quietly. "I have to go to work tomorrow! These won't go down for two days at least!" I ranted. I then heard a booming laugh and looked up to see Emmett laughing.

"God you look just like Eddie like that!" He said in between laughs. I growled at him along with Edward.

"Don't call me Eddie" growled Edward. I just laughed. Then I spotted a small vase on a table. I used a physical shield and threw it at Emmett's head. His face was so funny all the Cullens and I found ourselves laughing our heads off.

"I suppose we have a lot to discuss after I fix the window." I said, after sobering up, as I walked towards the Cullens. They nodded and went back into the living room. I went through the window and turned to face it and closed my eyes and concentrated on the window. When I opened them the window was as good as new.

"This would be the time I answered your questions but my car is upside down on the side of the highway so I need to go drag it home and fix it up for tomorrow but you are more than welcome to join me." I said as I headed towards the door. I turned to face them. Edward looked at his family and nodded.

"We will come but you need to answer our questions." I smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." As we all headed out the door to my car, with me in front. My only thoughts being _this is just the beginning..._

* * *

><p><strong>So Emma had a run in with a newborn and Edward has found out who the girls are. But does he believe it? Please review! :-D<strong>


	8. Adding wizards into the mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight! I own the characters who aren't in Twilight! Sort of... I think...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Edward POV

We followed Emma through the forest to her car. She was ahead of us when Rosalie told us to stop. Emma carried on. I turned to face her.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Everyone was looking at her.

"How do we know we can trust her?" she said. Everyone fell silent. "Exactly! Why should we trust her? What if she is working with the Volturi or something?" Everyone stayed silent.

"Yo! Come on!" We turned to see Emma jogging back to us. "Are you coming or are you going to stand like a lemon?" She said with a bright smile on her face.

_I still don't think we should trust her_- Rosalie

_I can't feel her emotions..._- Jasper

_The future is really blurry..._- Alice

_I wonder what Rosalie has planned tonight..._ - Emmett _shiver_

_I don't see why we shouldn't give her a chance_- Esme

_Edward, we should go along with it for the time being. If something happens we will be prepared_- Carlisle

"We're fine, just talking." I said. Emma gave me a weird look but shrugged her shoulders. She then got another look on her face and looked over her shoulder.

"Ashley?" she said before she took off in the same direction as before. I looked at my family who were looking after her.

"Come on, I think we deserve some answers." I said and with that ran after her.

We eventually made it to the highway where there was an overturned Volvo with Emma and a young girl of around 15 standing in front of it. They had noticed our approach and continued their convocation.

"Let me get this straight. Emma-Lee dropped you off at the house and headed to La Push. Your parents are in Scotland. John is looking for Alex in Port Angeles because she's gone missing. And you decided to find me, right?" Said Emma with a confused look on her face.

"Yep!" said the small girl. _So you're stuck with me Emmsy! _Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I told you not to call me that!" she said through her teeth. Hang on a second...

"She didn't say anything!" Emmett called out and stepped out of the forest on to the small grassy area beside the Volvo. Emma turned to face him.

"Forgot to mention! I can read minds." She shrugged her shoulders while we stood there gapping at her slightly. She turned to face the young girl again.

"Seeing as I have to look after you now, you can either go home or help me fix the Volvo."

"The latter." said the young girl, surprised that she knew such proper English. Emma then turned to face us once again.

"By the way, this is Ashley. Ashley these are the Cullens." and with that she turned towards her car and ran a hand through her hair before flipping the car over and starting to open the bonnet.

I turned to look at Ashley who was looking at us. "Hi!" she said before getting out what looked to be and iPod and started to fiddle with it. She then smiled and looked in Emma's direction. I heard her scoff from under the bonnet.

"Easy! Holiday by Dizzy Rascal!" she said while Ashley scowled. Emma's head then came out of the engine and looked down the road before returning to what she was doing. "I found Alex." she said.

We all turned to look down the road to see a girl of Emma's age walking up the highway covered in mud. She stalked over to Emma. Emma sighed and pulled out from under the bonnet before closing it and turned to face the girl.

"Hi Alex! What happened? Got in a mud fight?" she said in a teasing tone. The girl, Alex, huffed.

"Well when you get into a spell fight with your step brother who is trying to marry you off to some wizard dude then you do get a little dirty!" she said and huffed again. In her mind I could see the confrontation with her brother and another young man. Emma sighed.

"Well first of all, you should have come to me about this as could have helped you, heck even John could have helped! And secondly, can you fix my car?" she said. It was Alex's turn to sigh but she pulled out what seemed to be a stick from her right boot. She waved it slightly while reciting something in what seemed to be Italian and Latin mixed together and there was a large cloud of blue smoke around the Volvo. When it was cleared the Volvo was perfectly pristine.

"There you go and I didn't want to get anyone else involved in this!" Alex said desperation clear in her voice. Emma sighed again before turning round to face us.

"Guys this is Alex, Alex these are the Cullens." she said while Alex waved. I spoke up.

"As much as we like to meet your friends, could please explain what is going on here?" I asked as politely as I could. Emma smiled and looked down the road again.

"Well I have about 5 minutes to tell you but who cares. Firstly, Ashley is a vampire human hybrid, daughter of my friends Jack and Liz. She is technically 5 but looks 15. Alex was abandoned as a child but was saved by John around 25 years ago and she's been with us ever since. We found out she was half wizard when she turned 16 and bought her all the stuff she needed to teach herself wizardry as we knew nothing about it. My sister, Emma-Lee, and I are sort of 3 quarter vampires in a way as the only human things we do are eat food and we don't sparkle in the sunlight. We do however need to drink blood maybe once a month to sustain ourselves and if we get bitten, then our eyes sometimes turn red as the venom that has been introduced into our system reacts with the blood that is there. We were born 25th May 1902, woke up like this 25th May 1919." she said in one breath. "Anything else I will answer right after this." and she turned to face the direction she was looking in earlier. We then hear a male voice.

"Alexandria! Get back here at once! We must arrange your marriage!"

_Oh no! Not again! I am happy with John! Ahhhh John..._

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Emma roll her eyes.

"Alex focus!" she whispered before facing the 2 young men. "And I don't know an Alexandria..." she smirked a little. Alex shook head out of the clouds and went to stand by Emma.

"Sorry." Alex murmured. Emma nodded, still looking at the 2 men.

"I mean the young one you call Alex, Miss." the 1st man stepped forward. "I am Joseph and this is Justin. I am Alex's step brother and I have come to collect her for her arranged marriage to Justin" he said as he waved his hand towards Justin, who nodded once.

Emma just looked at him before throwing her head back and laughing hysterically. She faced the men once again.

"You've got to be kidding me! Alex was abandoned by her family! You disowned her years ago. Alex has a boyfriend she is very much in love with," she said that with a strange tone in her voice at which everyone got confused at. After a moment I guessed why, Alex's boyfriend was going to propose as I had heard in his thoughts at the mall the other week. Emma continued. "And I didn't know your name was Alexandria." she said turning to Alex. Alex sighed.

"Neither did I." she said, making a quick glance at the men before focussing back on Emma.

"Cool, cool and A year without rain by Selena Gomez and the scene!" she said smirking at Ashley who huffed and focused back on her iPod. Emma chuckled and turned to face Joseph. "So I think you should go wonder off somewhere else for another woman. If not try dating websites! Apparently they work quite well!" Emma grinned her now green eyes sparkling.

Joseph's eyes went dark before he pulled out a stick from his back pocket, which must have been his wand. He waved it about like Alex did earlier and recited something in his mind. A puff of black and purple smoke shot out the top of it, heading straight towards Emma. Emma just rolled her eyes and moved her arm from left to right.

The smoke hit some sort of invisible shield before reflecting into the forest. We all stared at Emma who was standing there without a care in the world. She saw us staring at her.

"What? I didn't want to get hit by some weird spell-ly thing did I!" she said. I shook my head and chuckled, finally seeing the truth.

"Same as always then Emma?" I said, the others turning their stare towards me. Emma had a big grin on her face.

"Oh yeah bro!" She then turned to face the 2 men. "Well as you can see you're not going to win sooooo... Buh bye! And Ashley?" she turned to face the young girl who looked up at the sound of her name. "Basshunter, Now you're gone." she said with her smile still in place. Ashley huffed again.

"How do you seem to know every song I have?" she asked, irritation and teasing clear in her voice.

"I love music." Emma shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the men. "Well?"

Joseph went up to her and looked into her eyes.

"This is not over!" he said through gritted teeth. Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I'll be waiting." she said in a dark voice. Joseph huffed and walked away while waving his stick and reciting what seemed to be a spell in his head.

"Justin!" he said before a cloud of pale blue smoke appeared and he walked into it. Justin turned to face us and smiled apologetically.

"If I'm honest I do not wish to marry you." he said in a low tone. "I have my own sweetheart waiting." and with that he followed Joseph through the pale blue cloud which disappeared leaving nothing. Emma stood there for a moment before facing us.

"Well..." she said "That's as normal as my life gets!" she grinned and started giggling. We followed her suit. Soon Carlisle was calm enough to talk.

"As I'm sure you know we have quite a few questions for you." he said. Emma just smiled.

"That's what I'm here for!" she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go! Sorry for not updating earlier but I have to revise for exams and stuff... Anyways it's my birthday so I finally had a chance to put up a new chapter! Yay! I will try to get the other chapter done by the end of the week but I'm not guaranteeing anything. So please review and give me more ideas! I try to include your ideas but the idea behind this chapter was just shouting at me! :P<strong>


	9. Emotional reunion

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight... Sigh...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Emma's POV

I looked at my car before turning back to the Cullen's with a sheepish grin on my face.

"I know this may sound totally selfish in a way but do guys mind running to my house while I drive my car over?" I asked looking down and scratching the back of my neck. I heard someone snort and I looked up. Rosalie was glaring at me.

"Why should we? You can't tell us what to do." she said.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded her.

"Don't worry Esme," I said before turning towards Rosalie and looking her in the eye.

"I didn't say you have to, I said if you don't mind. You can choose not to follow me but if you do, you will not get the answers to your questions." I said, shrugging my shoulders. She stood there in silence so I read her thoughts.

_I can't believe this! She has a point but why did she have to squeeze her way into our life. She isn't important! Why should we care?_

I was slightly hurt by her words but I did not let it show. I turned to face the others.

"If you want your answers I live approximately 10 yards north from your house on the right if you run from your house. I'll see you later, hopefully..." I whispered that last word before getting in my Volvo with Alex next to me and Ashley in the back. With that I sped away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

Ashley POV

I followed Emma into the car and we sped off down the road. The girls were quiet as we drive up the long winding drive towards the house.

Emma stopped the car and we all got out. Emma ran into the house while Alex headed towards the guest house behind the actual house. I sighed and went into the house. I looked around. As you entered the house you came into a small open cloakroom with a shoe rack and some coat hangers. I walked into the main room which was the living room. To the right was the enormous kitchen with an island in the middle and a breakfast bar separating it from the living room. The colours were mostly black dark colours which are totally opposite to the twin's personality, who are very bubbly.

The living room was spacious with a sofa and 2 lazy boys as the only seats and a glass coffee table situated in front of the sofa on a gold shag rug. On the wall in front of the seating area was a large plasma screen TV. Below was a cupboard full of game consoles, most of which Emma had tweaked to make better. To the left was a large wall cupboard filled to the brim with music of all shapes and sizes. Beyond that was the stair case. To the right of the TV was a large glass wall that continued until it reached the breakfast bar of the kitchen. I settled down on the sofa and turned the volume up and lost myself in my music.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

As soon as I parked I ran into my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. My room was very... unique to say the least. The colour scheme was mainly black, like the rest of the house. Emma-Lee and I used black as our main colour scheme as it showed our dark side, our mourning of the loss of our family. Only 2 weeks or so ago I found out our brother was still alive. He finally started to except us, well me really, but then Rosalie had those horrible thoughts and with that my self-confidence was gone.

I may act confident but that is because I know what will happen and what to do in these situations, mainly because Emma-Lee tells me. I trust my sister with my life, nothing can change that. I always feel less confident without Emma-Lee around but I survive. If those thoughts were from anyone else, it would not have bothered me, but having them come from a part of my brothers new family struck me hard. In the back of my mind I knew I was over reacting but that was ingrained in my personality. I shook myself out of my thoughts and sighed. I then decided to that I would go to the music room Emma-Lee set up.

The music room has all sorts of instruments, the main one being a baby grand piano in the middle of the room. I smiled and walked over to it. I stroked the top of it before sitting down. I haven't played since my brother died. It was too painful. He was my inspiration to start. Now I knew he was alive, I thought I should start to play again. I listened to the thoughts around the area. Ashley was listening to music in her own little world while Alex was getting ready to go into the shower. I was practically alone.

I started to play a rendition of Where Ever You Will Go by Charlene Soraia and began to sing along.

_So lately, been wondering_  
><em>Who will be there to take my place<em>  
><em>When I'm gone, you'll need love<em>  
><em>To light the shadows on your face<em>  
><em>If a great wave shall fall<em>  
><em>It would fall upon us all<em>  
><em>And between the sand and stone<em>  
><em>Could you make it on your own?<em>

_If I could, then I would_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_And maybe I'll work out_  
><em>A way to make it back some day<em>  
><em>To watch you, to guide you<em>  
><em>Through the darkest of your days<em>

_If a great wave shall fall_  
><em>It would fall upon us all<em>  
><em>Well I hope there's someone out there<em>  
><em>Who can bring me back to you<em>

_If I could, then I would_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_Run away with my heart_  
><em>Run away with my hope<em>  
><em>Run away with my love<em>

_I know now, just quite how_  
><em>My life and love might still go on<em>  
><em>In your heart, in your mind<em>  
><em>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

_If I could, then I would_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_If I could make you mine_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>If I could turn back time<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

When I played the last note I was smiling with my eyes closed. It was then all the thoughts came rushing to me. I opened my eyes and swivelled towards the door to see Emma-Lee leaning against the door frame with a smug smile on her face while Alex, John, Ashley and the Cullen's were behind her. I groaned and placed my head on top of the piano. _This is going to be one hell of a convocation..._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

Emma-Lee's POV

I had finally been able to leave La Push after being told about the Cullen's and how I should not work at the hospital, _yada, yada, yada._Billy Black was a nice man but only saw the bad side of the Cullen's. He did not observe for himself, he just went with the legends believing them 100%.

I sighed as drove up the road towards the house when I saw the Cullen's in some sort of heated argument. I pulled over and got out.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. Rosalie turned to look at me.

"What are you doing back here? I thought I told you to butt out of our business!" she sneered in my face.

"Well first of all, personal space," I said while I pushed her to arm's length. "And I have no idea what you're on about. I'm Emma-Lee, not Emma." I said as leaned against my BMW smirking. She growled at me while Emmett put and hand on her shoulder. She leaned back into him. I then had a vision.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

_Vision_

_John came speeding down the highway and screeched to a stop before swirling round and driving up next to me._

_"Where's Alex!" he growled._

_End of vision_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

I came out of my vision with the Cullen's staring at me while Edward was next to me looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright Emma-Lee?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. I smiled at him before facing the others.

"Just a vision, hold on a sec." I said before I heard Johns truck. I stood to the side of the highway before whistling loudly. John heard and stopped before covering his ears. He got out of the truck and walked over to me.

"What the hell! Emma-Lee?" he said with a questioning look. I nodded my head and he sighed. He opened his mouth but I interrupted him before he could speak.

"Before you ask Alex is at our house and you will want to talk to her about what happened." then I was dragged into another vision.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

_Vision_

_Emma walked into the music room and looked around. She stared at the grand piano before going to sit down on the bench. She started to play and closed her eyes and got lost in her music playing after 88 odd years of silence._

_End of vision_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

I came out of my vision with a wide grin on my face. John stared at me like I was a mad man. I quickly tied my car onto John's flatbed truck before racing to my house with everyone else staring after me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

John's POV

One moment Emma-Lee was staring off into space, next her car was tied onto my flatbed truck and she was running down the highway towards her house.

"Because that's normal..." I murmured before turning around to see the elusive Cullen's looking at me. The blond woman had a sneer on her face.

"Oh great! Now we have a smelly dog!" she said. I just raised my eyebrows before shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever you say Miss. I'm John by the way and I'm just going to go." and with that I got into my truck and turned around to head towards the twins house. When I looked at my mirror to see the Cullen's had disappeared. I shook my head and drove towards the house. By the time I got there Emma-Lee had Alex, Ashley and the Cullen's in front of the house. I jumped out my truck and ran I've to Alex, giving her a big hug. After a couple of moments, I turned to face Emma-Lee.

"What's up Emma-Lee? Why are we just standing here?" I asked while Emma-Lee was jumping up and down.

"Come and see!" she said and she went into the house. Ashley followed her along with the Cullen's. I stayed and looked at Alex.

"Later." was all she said before going in. I sighed and followed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X

Emma-Lee POV

I lead everyone through the house up to the music room. I turned to them and put my finger to my lips. They nodded and I opened the door. As in my vision, Emma was there playing the piano and singing along. She was near the end so we stood there listening.

_If a great wave shall fall  
>It would fall upon us all<br>Well I hope there's someone out there  
>Who can bring me back to you<em>

_If I could, then I would_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_Run away with my heart_  
><em>Run away with my hope<em>  
><em>Run away with my love<em>

_I know now, just quite how_  
><em>My life and love might still go on<em>  
><em>In your heart, in your mind<em>  
><em>I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

_If I could, then I would_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>Way up high or down low<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

_If I could make you mine_  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>If I could turn back time<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>

I leant against the door frame and smirked. Emma! Emma swivelled round and saw us watching her. She groaned and put her head on the piano. _This is going to be awesome..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody! Managed to get a chapter out today! I spent most of my free time typing away on my iPod before sending it to my laptop for editing! I had 114 hits for this story yesterday! Yay! Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! Next chapter will have the whole story explained... Sort of... Anyways please review! :D<strong>


	10. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with twilight... In the book of course... I own lots of other twilight stuff though...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Emma's POV

Emma-Lee walked over and sat down next to me on the piano bench.

_Soooo... You started playing again? _She thought. I growled and she giggled.

"Well Emma, seeing as you've decided to play again maybe you could play for the hospital's charity ball. The original player..." I interrupted her.

"No!" I growled as I stood up. Emma-Lee sighed and stood up beside me.

"Why not? You are an amazing player! It's not for a couple of weeks so you have time to organise music and stuff." she said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and turned to her.

"I said no." I glared at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well then I'm going to get John to help me push your Aston Martin off a cliff." and with that she turned and exited the room. It took me a few seconds to realise what she said and I ran after her.

"Okay, okay I'll do it!" I shouted down the stairs. Emma-Lee looked up and smiled.

"Awesome and use the song La Tua Cantante, I saw it being a big hit!" and she walked off.

"Okay." I sighed but stopped short. "How the..."

"Language!" Emma-Lee shouted up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and faced the others. They were staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths. That made me smile a bit.

"What?" I asked before pointing down the stairs. "It's her fault! She knows too much!" I say before walking into the music room and opening the piano bench to find... Nothing. I slam the bench shut and storm to the top of the stairs. Before I can get a word out, Emma-Lee shouted at me.

"The music is down here, you left it on the breakfast bar!" I looked down and scowled before sighing and turning to the others again.

"John, Alex you go and get Emma-Lee's car off the truck." They nodded and went downstairs, holding hands. I then turned to the Cullen's. "And we need to go downstairs to explain things." I turned around and went downstairs. I went straight to the counter to collect my music. It was spread about the breakfast bar so I quickly scooped it up into an organised pile. I left it to the side and went into the living room.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were sitting on the large couch, Alice and Jasper sitting on one of the chairs, Ashley in on the floor in front of Emma-Lee in the other chair. I went to sit next to Emma-Lee. The chair was big enough for the both of us sit in. We sat there in a slightly awkward silence before I broke it.

"So... What do you want to know?" I asked. Carlisle spoke first.

"Well, I suppose it would be easier if you told us about yourselves and if we have any questions after, you can answer them." Emma-Lee and I nodded and I started.

"Well, as you know, I'm Emma and this is Emma-Lee. We were born on the 25th of May 1902. Our human life was relatively normal and we went on a 'camp' in the summer of 1918. When we came back it was 18th of August and we found our family had ummm passed on while we were gone. So we spent the next 9 months keeping to ourselves." I turned to Emma-Lee for her to continue.

"Three days before our seventeenth birthday, we started to feel unwell so we went to bed and we woke up three days later like this. We saw our eyes when we went to clean our teeth so we packed some essentials and ran into the forest. It was a couple of days later when we found Jack, Ashley's father, hunting a bear. Emma whistled at him and he jumped about two feet into the air." We chuckled before I continued.

"He looked at us and walked over to use warily before introducing himself...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Flashback_

_"Hello, young ones, my name is Jack. And you are?" the man, Jack asked us. I spoke for us._

_"Well sir, this is my twin sister Emma-Lee Masen and I am Emma Masen." Jack gazed over us slightly._

_"And may I ask where your sire is young ones?" me and Emma-Lee looked at each other._

_"Sire?" we asked at the same time. He nodded._

_"Yes, the one who changed you both." He said._

_"We just woke up like this sir." we said. He sighed._

_"Well you better come with me." he said and he turned to walk deeper into the forest. We looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders before setting off after him._

_End of flashback_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"...He took us back to his cabin, where he explained what we had become yada, yada, yada. Then he tried taking us hunting but our teeth aren't sharp enough to cut through their skin so he tried feeding us human blood from blood bags, but we just spit that back up. He then told us to stay in the cabin while he went to get some animal blood." I paused so Emma-Lee could continue.

"We went against what Jack had said and we went into town and bought some food before returning to the cabin. Luckily no one noticed our eyes. We made ourselves a sandwich and ate it as a normal person." I snorted and Emma-Lee elbowed me before continuing.

"Jack came back with nothing, as he was unable to get anything, to see us talking and eating like humans. He spent about five minutes in shock before coming round and asking us loads of questions." Emma-Lee stopped for me to continue.

"So we travelled around the world doing lots of things blah blah blah but I won't go into that and we found Alex in New York, John moved into the same building as us 10 years ago when he was 16. Then Jack met Liz, went through a lot of drama, Ashley was born and that just about brings us up to now. So, any questions?" I asked. We sat in silence before Alice spoke up.

"If you were born in 1902 and changed in 1919, wouldn't you look 17?" she asked.

"Well I picked up this power a few years ago which allows us to look physically older." Emma-Lee and I took the power off, and we looked 17 again.

"We forgot to mention, our power is to take a copy of others powers." Emma-Lee said before I interrupted.

"Not necessarily against them but to our own advantage." Emma-Lee gave me a glare. I shrugged and Emma-Lee just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Emma. And because of this we have many powers that we have picked up." I interrupted again.

"Like, physical shield, mental shield, reading thoughts, seeing the future, changing emotions... Hey!" Emma-Lee pushed me off the chair onto the floor. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head while sitting up, the other giggling quietly. I playfully glared at them.

"Shut up!" was all Emma-Lee said before looking at her watch and jumping up and zoomed to the door.

"I have to go now; I need to do my shift at the hospital. We can read the first book this weekend, and Emma the phone." She said at super speed before zooming out the door.

"Wha..." I was about to say something but the phone interrupted me. "Oh." I said before I jumped up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>So who's on the phone? Good or bad? I would have updated earlier but I was reading the hunger games and got distracted so yeah... <strong>**If you have any idea's please do review and tell me! I love your reviews and I will try to reply to them all this time and incorporate your idea's in future chapters! :D Please review! :P **


	11. Family jokes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters! Even if I want too... :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Emma POV

"Errr hi it's Bella..." Bella trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Hey Bella! It's Emma what's up?" I asked as I went into the living room and plonked down into the chair. The Cullen's were looking at me intently. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ummm well my Dad had to go back to Seattle and Edward had to go back camping, and you did say I could call you if I need something, so I was wondering..." I interrupted.

"If you could come round here because you don't feel like staying home alone, sure, my house is 10 yards north of the Cullens', on the right." I said.

"Ummm okay thanks but how did you know what I was going to say?" she asked.

"Just a lucky guess." I said smiling. "See you in a minute or so okay?"

"Err yeah, thanks Emma."

"No problem! Bye!" I hung up the phone and faced the Cullens. "So you can stay here if you want or go home, I don't mind." I shrugged my shoulders and went to put the phone in the kitchen before preparing some dinner for me and Bella. While I was coating the chicken I peeked over at the Cullens. Emmett and Jasper were having an arm wrestling match. Emmett threw Jasper's hand down and broke the coffee table. I sighed as Esme shouted at the boys and Alice and Rosalie hit their husband's round the head. I finished the chicken quickly, washed my hands and went into the living room. Emmett and Jasper stood behind the broken coffee table looking very guilty. It was hard to keep the smile off my face.

"Errrr sorry about that, urmmm we will buy another one..." Emmett said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, really sorry Emma..." murmured Jasper. I just giggled.

"That's alright boys, I have another one in the garage." After I said that I heard a loud sound from the front of my drive. I turned to the door with a confused look on my face. It was the Cullens turn to chuckle as I went out the front door to see where the sound was coming from.

I went outside to see what could only be described as a heap of rusty metal coming up my drive way. I cringed at the sound, before it stopped. I was surprised to see Bella jump out of the rust bucket and grabbing a bag before closing the door. She turned towards me and smiled before walking over to me.

"Hey, you look younger or is that just me?" she asked.

"Ummm first of all, one of the many powers I have is to change my physical appearance so I can look older and secondly, what the hell is that thing!" I asked pointing at the red lump of metal in my drive way.

"Hey! No knocking on my truck!" she said pouting. I just stared at her.

"That's a truck!" I shouted. The Cullens came outside with amused expressions on their faces. Bella's face lit up when she saw Edward. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and a light peck. I rolled my eyes and walked over to this so called truck and gave the wheel a kick.

"Really? A truck?" I asked. "Trucks don't make people turn around wondering what the hell is coming!" I said and I opened the bonnet.

"What are you doing?" I heard Bella ask. I turned to answer her.

"Just going to have a little look, though I'm sure that that it needs a lot of new parts..." I trailed off as I turned to look at the engine. I had a quick look over and identified the parts that need to be replaced. I sighed and walked over to the others.

"Okay, is it going to be sunny tomorrow?" I asked. Alice nodded her head. I sighed and turned to Bella.

"I'm dropping you off at school tomorrow." I said before going round them to go back into the house to get the phone.

"Why?" I heard Bella ask. I turned and carried on walking backwards while I answered her.

"That truck is that close to breaking down." I said putting my fingers about an inch apart. "I mean when was the last time you drove that thing?" Bella just blushed and looked down. "Exactly! Hold on." I said before putting a physical shield round my iPhone and floated it towards me quickly. As soon as I had a hold of it I was calling a friend of mine while walking back over to the 'Truck'. Will it was ringing; I turned to the Cullens and Bella.

"You can go do whatever you want just don't touch the file on the breakfast bar please and..." I quickly fixed the broken coffee table inside. "Don't worry about the table, I just fixed it." As I finished talking, the phone line went through.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liam, its Emma."

"Oh, hey Emma! How's it going?"

"I'm good, but I was wondering if you had any parts for a..." I looked at the underside of the bonnet. "1956 Chevy pickup truck?"

"Yeah, I've still got the parts from the one you gave me in '58. I don't use it anymore so I could get the parts from there." I grinned.

"Fantastic! Can you send basically the whole engine to the usual address?"

"Sure thing. I can get them sent over to you by the end of the week."

"Brilliant. Charge it to my card. See you Liam!" Liam chuckled into the phone.

"See ya Emma!" I hung up the phone and turned to the house to see Edward and Bella still outside, sitting on the porch steps. I walked over to them and sat down next to Edward, with Bella resting on his other shoulder.

"Why are you still out here? I thought you might be warming up inside." Edward chuckled.

"Well Alice had a blurry vision of Newton coming here to deliver some camping equipment you ordered." As soon as he finished his sentence a van turned up my drive along with a vile smell that made my nose scrunch up.

"Who the hell is that?" I whisper screamed, standing up.

"Mike Newton..." Edward whispered to me as the young boy got out of the van. I turned on the power to make me look 24 and walked over to him.

"Hi. Can I help you?" I asked. The boy, Mike, looked up at me and gasped, his eyes widened.

_Oh my god! She's beautiful, and so hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend…_

I rolled my eyes at his thoughts and cleared my throat to get his attention. He shook his head and looked at my face.

"Errrr…I have a…errrr delivery for a Miss Emma Masen." He said, his voice shacking. I rolled my eyes and gave a quick glare to Edward, who was chuckling quietly.

"That's me." I said and Mike passed me the clip board to sign. I quickly signed it and tried to give it back to Mike but he was too busy making googly eyes at me. It took all my strength not to hit him round the head with the clip board. I heard Edward growling behind me, while Bella was attempting to calm him down. I was confused at first but after tuning into Mike's thoughts, I understood his reaction.

_She's sooooo hot! I wouldn't mind dragging her into her bedroom and..._

This time I did hit him round the back of the head. Especially after seeing the images in his head. _Shudder..._

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked looking at my face while he rubbed the spot I had hit with his hand.

"Are you going to get the stuff out the van, or will I have too?" I asked annoyance clear in my voice with one eyebrow raised. He blushed and looked down but made no move to the back of the van. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to the house where Bella was hugging, well more like restraining, Edward from coming over here and killing Newton. Anger was clear in eyes. I rolled my eyes and lifted my mental shield so he could hear my thoughts.

_Listen here Edweirdo! I'm going to call Emmett to help me carry this stuff for two reasons. One, I got to act human, two, I want to make sure he knows who he's messing with._And with that I closed the shield and gave him an evil smirk while he stared at me with wide eyes. Bella was looking between us and I gave her a quick wink before facing the front door, which was slightly ajar.

"Yo! Emmett! Get out here and help me unload this gear! Apparently this little dweeb can't do anything!" And with that I went to the back of the van and quickly opened it. Emmett walked out the house and walked over to me.

"Why do you need me..." One glance at Newton and started laughing. I just rolled my eyes and dragged him over to the van by the ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the ear I had pulled.

"Well I told you to come over here to help me because 'I can't manage this stuff'" I said putting the last phase in quote marks and rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"Why should I help you?" he asked, with a smug smile on his face. I returned the smile.

"You broke my coffee table." I said, shrugging my shoulders and shoved a box at him while I carried another one to the house. The rest of the Cullens and Bella were looking at me with an amused expression.

"Jasper, you can help too." I said before entering the house and putting the box down. As I turned to the door I saw Ashley asleep on the floor. I smiled and grabbed a blanket using my physical shield and used the same power to lift her onto the sofa. I covered her with the blanket and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before running outside at human speed. I passed Emmett and Jasper on my way out and saw Mike staring at me again.

"Right, time to give this little boy a small piece of my mind..." I muttered. I walked over him and stood in front of the little boy.

"I think your job here is done little boy, so I suggest you leave before I make you..." I growled. He gulped and his eyes flickered over to the Cullens before flickering back to me.

"Why...errrr...why are the...errr...Cullens here?" he asked. I looked into his eyes with my darkened ones.

"It's none of your business." I whispered in his ear before he took off towards the van. I smirked and turned around. All the Cullens and Bella were looking at me amused apart from Edward who was glaring after Newton. As soon as I was sure he was out of hearing range I spoke.

"See! I can look after myself! I don't need my big brother watching my every move. You do that enough for Bella." I made a crooked grin and everyone was silent before they all burst out laughing. _Ahhh it's good to have friends and family again..._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to Robert Patterson! I just love him! My exams are starting tomorrow so I might not update as quickly but I have study leave soon so I might be able to update then between revision sessions! If you have any idea's on what I could do next or who's POV I could do then please share with me. And please review! :D<strong>


	12. Just A Normal School Day

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters or the reference to CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ;-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Bella POV

"I will have your truck finished by the end of the week, so can you please just go with it and get a move on!" Emma shouted up the stairs for the fifth time this morning. I sighed and grabbed my bag before making my way downstairs.

Edward left earlier. After we took a tour around the house last night, Emma showed us the guest room that I was staying in. It was light blue and really open. The wall facing the back yard was made of glass and one pane actually slides to the side so you could get onto a large balcony overlooking the yard. Inside the room was a king sized bed with a light blue quilt with four black posts at the corners of the bed. There was a large desk and bookcase in the room and two doors. One led to the closet while the other to an en-suite bathroom.

I finally made it down stairs where Emma was waiting with some orange juice and cereal bar in hand. I gulped down both and quickly headed out the door, followed by Emma. I looked up to see a sleek black BMW M3 on the drive. I looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose car is this and why are we driving it?" I asked while Emma went round to open my door.

"Well the cars mine and we are using it because the Volvo's engine needs a rest after yesterday's events." I just stared at Emma while she just shrugged her shoulders. She then ran off to the garage and was back within seconds holding a medium sized package. "I'd forgotten about this…" she muttered before she opened the package and threw the box on to the porch. I walked over to her to see what she was holding. It was a rectangular shaped plaque and Emma was looking down at it with a crooked smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked, "If you don't mind me asking…" I muttered, trailing off slightly. Emma looked at me and smiled.

"It's a plaque from the Las Vegas Crime Lab." She said. "While I was in 'collage'," she made quote marks with word 'collage', "I had to look at an old case file for my final exam." She opened the door for me and I got in. While I put my seat belt on, Emma zoomed round to the driver's seat and strapped herself in before starting the engine and driving down the drive towards school.

"While looking at the photos of the evidence, I noticed that there was a bullet in the barrel of the gun and after looking through all the evidence I came to a completely different conclusion than the actual outcome." Emma was parking the car in a parking space at the school. I hadn't even noticed we were already here. Emma leaned her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes as she continued to tell her story.

"I went to the professor with my findings and he just looked at me like I had two heads and said, and I quote," She opened her eyes and looked at me. "_If you think your right go to the crime lab and tell them!_" Emma rolled her eyes before resuming her position with her eyes closed. "I think he thought I wouldn't actually go and he would get to fail me for once," Emma chuckled. "I had shown him up once or twice; anyways I actually went to the crime lab and went to see the chief supervisor, Gil Grissom…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Flashback – Emma's POV_

_I walked over to the reception desk with a box of paperwork under my arm. I put the box on the reception desk which caught the receptionist's attention._

_"May I help you?" She asked._

_"Hi, can I see the person in charge please?" I asked._

_"Well I'm afraid he is very busy right now, what is this in relation to?" She asked. I smiled._

_"I would like to talk to him about the Clarkson case." The receptionist looked at me with an astounded look on her face._

_"That case is over five years old Miss, I don't see…" She got interrupted by a middle-aged man who walked up to her with paperwork in his hand._

_"Mia have you got anything for me?" He asked. I could tell he was the chief supervisor and smiled._

_"No Mr Grissom but this young lady wanted to talk you about the Clarkson case." She said. Mr Grissom looked up at me._

_"Why do you need to talk to me about this case? It's over five years old." He said._

_"I know but I was studying it for my criminology degree and I found something rather interesting." I said. He sighed._

_"I suppose you should follow me in to my office and we can discuss this matter." I smiled, grabbed the box and followed him into his office._

_End of Flashback_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella's POV

"So I showed him what I had found and he got a couple of CSI's to back over the evidence. I was allowed to observe them and I have to admit I did point out something's. At first they would get annoyed but they finally saw where I was coming from." Emma smiled and opened her eyes, which flickered to the clock before looking out of the windshield. Many students had arrived and there was about 5 minutes until we had to be in school. I turned to face Emma.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"They finally realised they had got the wrong guy and set out to find the actual killer. A day after I had arrived, they caught the guy responsible, and the let the other guy out. In fact he was so grateful that while I was saying goodbye to the CSI's, he came to the office and gave me this car." She stoked the leather arm rest. "I tried to refuse but he was persistent so that was that. You better get into school though, sorry for nattering on." Emma looked down with her left hand scratching the back of her neck. I smiled.

"That's alright, I like listening to stories about peoples past. It's very interesting." I said. Emma looked up at me and smiled. "Besides, you might be my sister one day, I need to know all about you." And with that I hopped out the car and walked over to the school. When I looked back, Emma was staring at me with wide eyes and open mouthed. I giggled and Emma just closed her mouth and grinned. She then started the car and zoomed out of the parking lot. I shook my head and walked towards my first lesson.

When I got in there, I saw that Mike was already there. I sighed and went to my seat. I got the equipment I needed out of my bag and stared out the window, wishing it wasn't sunny so Edward could be here next to me. The day went by like any other. At lunch I sat with Jessica, Mike and the others, slowly eating my salad. Just then Mike sat in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" He said, with a cheerful grin on his face. I swallowed.

"Hi Mike." I said before taking another forkful of salad. I looked at him and he looked kind of nervous. I swallowed again before talking. "Is everything alright? You look nervous." Mike looked up at me with a red tinge to his cheeks before looking back down.

"Well I saw you in the car with that new girl errr Emma Masen and I was wondering errr how you knew her…" He asked. I sighed and put my fork down.

"Mike, she works with my Dad and she was giving me a lift to school because my truck broke down." I scowled into the distance.

"Oh, that's errr nice. Ummmm do you know if…" He got cut off by the bell. I quickly, and carefully, jumped to my feet and threw away my trash before heading towards Biology. I quickly sat down and got out what I needed. Mike walked in and was heading over to me but Mr Banner walked in before he got the chance. I internally sighed in relief and started taking notes.

Soon class was over and I packed up to get to gym. _Sigh. _I was heading out of the door when someone called my name. I turned to see Mike jogging over to me.

"Hi Mike." I said reluctantly as I turned and walked towards gym. Mike caught up to me and was walking next to me.

"So I was going to ask err do you know if Emma is single orrrr anything?" He asked looking down at the floor. Luckily we were at the changing rooms so I ran in to the girls changing room before I had to give him an answer. I quickly got changed and walked out to the gym. Everyone was sitting on the bleachers while Mr Green was trying to calm them all down. I went over and sat down while Mr Green began to talk.

"Everyone calm down! Coach Clapp has been taken in ill and is not available to teach your gym lessons…" Every one cheered and Mr Green tried to calm them down again. "Alright, alright, calm down again students! I have got you a substitute but she is running late…" Just then there was a loud bang and everyone looked towards the door. Emma stumbled in twirling around slightly, pulling on a track suit jacket. She looked up to see us all staring.

"What?" She asked as she walked over to us. I rolled my eyes and Emma smirked. "Sorry I'm late but I was finishing off some paper work and yada, yada, yada." She said with a smile on her face. Mr Green, who was staring at her, shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Well yes, class, this is your new gym teacher until Coach Clapp is better. I will leave you now and there better be no reports of bad behaviour!" And with that he went to his office. I faced Emma, who was looking at the floor chuckling. I cleared my throat quietly and Emma looked up.

"Well class, I'm Emma Masen but you can call me Miss or Miss Masen, I don't have any preference." She gave the class a dazzling smile while I just rolled my eyes. "Seeing as we only have half the lesson left, get some basket balls out and practice shooting some hoops" The class just stared at her and she raised an eyebrow. "Come on then, chop, chop!" Emma clapped her hands and the rest of the class went into action. I walked over to Emma who was looking over the others getting the basket balls out.

"Should I ask?" I said quietly into Emma's ear. She chuckled.

"It wasn't my idea you know. I was analysing some DNA when I got a call from Ms Cope saying I was supposed to be down here by now. So I rushed down here and Emma-Lee called me and told me she told them I would help out as I was a very active person." She sighed. "You don't mind do you?" She asked giving me a quick glance. I shook my head as we walked over to the storage cupboard to get a basketball.

"No that's fine, it's kind of comforting to have someone I know in the one of the only class's I don't share with the Cullens" I smiled and grabbed a basketball. I carefully walked over to the baskets and went on with the exercise we were set.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was finally the end of the lesson and by some miracle I didn't hurt anyone or myself. When I had put the basketball away I turned to see Emma smirking at me. I was the only one left in the gym so I walked over to her.

"You stopped me from hurting anyone and I didn't you." I said. Emma looked away from my direction.

"Maybe?" She said in an unsure voice. I giggled and Emma joined in. We walked over to the changing rooms.

"I'll wait out here for you Bella." She said. I nodded and went inside. I quickly got changed and grabbed my stuff from my locker before heading out of the changing rooms. I saw Mike looking at the floor talking to Emma, who was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"So I was wondering if you want to errr go to the errr beach this weekend…" I could tell Emma was finding it hard to hold in her laughter so I went to her rescue.

"Mike, Emma's friend asked if she could help him this weekend. I know because I am helping out to so leave her alone. Come on Emma." I pulled her hand and she followed me out of the building. As soon as we were out, we ran over to the car and got in. As soon as we were in we looked at each other and burst out laughing. We laughed for a good 10 minutes before Emma had calmed down enough to start the car and zoom out of the parking lot.

"Now that's what I call funny!" Emma chuckled. I giggled along with her. _What a day…_

* * *

><p><strong>So here you go! I had this idea when I was at school. I thought it was time for a little bit of bonding between Emma and Bella. Next chapter will have all three girls and the Cullens will come back near the end of the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love them all and this story has over 1,400 hits! I am so happy! :D I will have a picture of Emma's BMW and her track suit on my profile. And please remember to review! 3<strong>


	13. Sisterly Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related characters... No matter how much I wish I could...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Emma POV

I parked up next to Bella's errrr truck and got out before opening her door. Bella got out carefully and we walked up to the house in a comfortable silence. We went inside and took off our outdoor clothing before heading into the living room and collapsing on the sofa.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, turning to face Bella. She looked into the distance before returning to reality.

"I don't know..." she said. I jumped up suddenly, making Bella jump.

"Sorry but we could up stairs and try on clothes and stuff" I said while Bella groaned. "I mean we get to choose what to wear, no make-up or doing hair cause I haven't got a clue how or we could do work, up to you." Bella thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then but no forcing me into any outfits!" she warned. I just grinned.

"Don't worry; I know what that's like." I shivered and headed upstairs with Bella following. We went into my room and I headed straight for my closet. After I opened the doors I turned to see Bella staring in wonder around my room. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow. Bella looked at me before blushing and looking at the floor.

"Sorry, it's just your room looks like Edwards…" She trailed off.

"Huh!" I said. "What a coincidence…" We stood in a comfortable silence before I shook my head and headed into the closet. I stopped using the power to look older so I looked 17 again. "So Bella, where do you want to start?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella POV

2 hours and many photos later, we had gone through the majority of Emma's closet. It was fun trying on different clothes that I felt comfortable with and had not been thrown at me by the shopping pixie. We were on Emma's bed laughing our asses off at the story Emma was telling me.

"So our parents found us in their bedroom, with Edward tied to a chair and Emma-Lee and I putting our mother's make-up on him!" She started laughing so hard that she fell off the bed which made me laugh even more. Emma finally calmed down and stood up. She looked at the door then back at me with a wicked smile on her face.

"Emma-Lee's back and she has our photo albums!" My eyes widened and I grinned and jumped off the bed. I nearly tripped but Emma caught me just in time.

"Thanks!" I said, blushing. Emma chuckled.

"Let's try to get downstairs, without any injuries!" She smiled widely and I hit her arm. She rubbed the spot I hit. "Hey! What did I do?" She said, still smiling. I rolled my eyes and headed down stairs. At the final step, I tripped again but this time Emma-Lee caught me. I blushed again and whispered a small "Thanks" before going into the living room. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Emma-Lee, where's Ashley?" I asked, quickly scanning the room. Emma-Lee came in carrying several leather bound books.

"She went down to see John in La Push." Emma-Lee grimaced slightly before putting the books down and sitting next to me.

"Why? Is she his daughter or something?" I asked. Emma-Lee looked at me with wide eyes and she looked as if she was trying to hold her laughter in. Behind me Emma was laughing her head off and came to sit in front of me on the floor.

"Nah, we took her there because she's too young to stay here on her own. She's our friends Jack and Liz's daughter." She said and took a book and carefully opened it and started to look at the pictures.

"Hold on, I would have thought she was old enough by now… And shouldn't she be in school?" I asked. Emma-Lee answered while looking through another book.

"Well technically she can look after herself but she is actually only 5 so her parents would kill us if we left her alone." I gapped at her.

"And her growth is still too fast for her to go to school so Emma-Lee and I teach her what we can." Emma said and she looked up to see me gapping. "She's half human, half vampire by the way." And she looked back down. I leant back against the sofa and sat in silence. The fact that Ashley was half human was sinking in. She was the same 'species' as my future child would be, if Edward and I had her. It had finally hit how fast her growth would be and it was slightly scary. After reading about the future, I was less scared than I would have been. I am a totally different person. I have more confidence in our relationship. I can see that we are meant forever. I was raised to believe that getting married young would be a huge mistake but I could see it would not be the case for Edward and I. I could not wait to see what our future had in store for us now we could avoid all the disasters described in the books. There would be no disastrous birthday party that would result in Edward leaving. I winced, it hurt even to think it. There would be no new born army as Victoria was no longer alive. There would be no Volturi involvement. We would live together forever. Emma and Emma-Lee had now entered our lives and they could only get better. I feel sisterly love towards them already and I could see us as sisters in the future.

"Yo Bella! I found the photo!" Emma was waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I said. Emma smiled at me.

"Yeah, I do that often. Look at the photo!" She placed the photo album on my lap and I looked down. There was a photo of a young Edward tied to a chair, covered in make-up and looking very grumpy. The girls were smiling with make-up in their hands, one on either side of Edward. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You three are so cute!" I said in between giggles. The girls giggled along with me. Just then the doorbell rang. Emma looked in the direction of the door and smiled.

"Edweirdo's here!" And she ran to the door.

"Don't call me Edweirdo." I heard my angel's voice as he came in. I turned to see him there and ran over to him. I gave him a big hug and breathed in his scent. I could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Well hello to you to." He said. I looked up and saw his bright golden eyes looking down at me and he gave me a kiss. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled back blushing.

"Could we save to lovey dovey stuff for later? There are things that I don't want to know about my brother, and that is one of them." Emma said; a smirk on her face. I heard chuckles from the door and looked around Edward to see all the Cullens there. I blushed again and pulled Edward over to the living room. We all sat down and Emma-Lee quickly took the albums upstairs. We all sat around the girls' living room. Emma came in from the kitchen with a tray with three hot chocolates. She gave one to me before taking the other two over to her sister and sat in the same chair as her. The tray then magically floated into the kitchen. Everyone stared after it with wide eyes before turning to look at the girls. Emma shrugged.

"Physical shield to take it in to the kitchen." She looked around and everyone was quiet. She sighed. "Should I start explaining first?" Everyone was still sat in silence. "I'll take that as a yes then…" Emma trailed off. She took a sip of her drink and put it on the coffee table. Emma-Lee copied her actions and they faced each other. They were like that for a couple of minutes before Emma nodded and turned to us. Then she started.

"This whole thing started in 1919…"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! I had a bit of writers block as well as exams. I am now officially on study leave! I have about 5 exams so I should have time to write some more. I have also got a face book page! It will have regular updates and random Twilight stuff so check it out! The address is on my profile! Please review!<strong>


	14. Memories

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Twilight related in this story but anything else I do ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Emma POV

"This whole thing stated in 1919 in the month of May. It was three days before our birthday and we were feeling really tired so we went to bed early. When we went to sleep it was just black, nothing happened. No burning, no nothing. We woke up on our birthday like we are today with the exception of having red eyes." I said. I stopped and looked round at the Cullens. They were all looking at me, blank looks on their faces as they listened. I

I turned to Emma-Lee but she was looking out the window. I waved my hand in front of her face. She shook her head and turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked.

"What were you looking at?" I asked before looking out of the window at the luscious green forest.

"Nothing…" She said trailing off and looking through the window again. I shrugged and carried on my explanation.

Emma-Lee POV

I looked out the window into to the green forest as I listened to Emma explain our characteristics to the Cullens. I thought back over the past few years and what we had done. Since we had left our home in Chicago in 1919, we had many different degrees, attended school and collage several times, worked in loads of places, faced the Volturi several times, fought new-borns, been split apart and now we find our brother is alive and well.

I thought back to the day Emma was taken to be part of the Volturi…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Flashback_

_I came in with all the paperwork from collage. I was feeling slightly conscious of my surroundings. I had not heard from Emma all day and my visions were going haywire._

_When I got into the house it had been ransacked. I dropped my paperwork in shock and quickly ran through the house calling Emma's name. When I got back to the door I had a vision._

_**Vision**_

_**Emma woke up and looked around disorientated.**_

"_**What the hell…" She murmured as she stood up. She grimaced in pain and pulled up her right trouser leg. On her ankle was some kind of cuff. She tried to get it off but whenever she touched it her hand quickly moved away. **_

_**Emma sighed and looked around. She was trapped in a small square room. Suddenly the door opened and she jumped into the furthest corner away from the door. Aro walked in followed by Demetri.**_

"_**Ahhh young Emma, so nice to see you again." Aro said as he smirked. Demetri coughed to cover a laugh. Emma scoffed.**_

"_**Yeah well I disagree." She said before she whimpered and curled into a ball. Aro smirked again.**_

"_**Behave young one! You will be working for us now." And with that he left the room. Demetri made sure he was gone before he walked over to Emma and crouched beside her.**_

"_**Don't worry love, you'll soon come round." He attempted to stroke her cheek but she bat it away and growled before whimpering again in pain.**_

"_**Vaffanculo bastardo!" She said. Demetri sighed. He got up and walked to the door. Before he went through, he turned back to Emma.**_

"_**Don't be like that love, you'll soon be mine." And with that he went out the room and closed the door. There was the distinctive sound of a lock and the footsteps walking away. Emma sighed and curled up again before murmuring again.**_

"_**Emma-Lee, I know you can see this. Don't worry. I will find a way out, even if it takes me 10 or 20 years. I will be back. Please, don't worry…" Emma started sobbing and I could see the tears from her eyes…**_

_**End of Vision**_

_When the vision ended I collected my work and ran upstairs._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I had spent the next few days in my bed sobbing before Jack, John and Alex finally came back and found me. I told them what happened and they took me out of college and I spent the next 10 years in my room doing nothing. The guys had to bring my food and drink to me or I would not eat. I just stared out of my window until Emma came home.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_I had been in the same room for 10 years, not moving unless it was to eat or drink. Jack came up to me with John and Alex. He sat down next to me and put an arm round my shoulders. I was as stiff as a board. Jack sighed._

"_Emma-Lee, it's been 10 years. Unless you want to risk your life to save her, she isn't coming back." I just sat there in silence._

"_Who said I wouldn't come back?" I heard a very familiar voice from the doorway. I turned and saw Emma, wearing torn clothes, muddy as anything and a big grin on her face._

"_I told you I would find a way out!" She said and opened her arms. I ran into her and gave her a big hug as I sobbed. I could hear the others smile as we were reunited._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma told me about her time in Volterra at how she was forced to sort out problems because of ability to absorb powers. She went on about how she tried to escape several times and how she eventually got "the dirt" on Aro about his sister and used that as last-resort blackmail to escape.

She also told me about how Demetri tried to come on to her time and time again. I smirk at the memory.

"What's so funny Emma-Lee?" I shook my head back into reality and saw everyone was staring at me. I realised that Edward had asked me and was looking at me strangely.

"Don't worry. Just looking back on old memories." Edward nodded and looked back down at Bella. I smiled again. My brother deserves some sort of happiness. He has been ever so lonely even when he was human. He only ever had us and we stuck together like glue. When we were gone, he must have been so alone…

Emma had just finished describing our characteristics.

"So…" Emma murmured before snapping her head up. She snorted and rolled her eyes. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Jasper, you're not the weakest. Actually, if you think about it, you're the strongest." She said facing Jasper. I turned and everyone had a confused look on their face. Emma sighed.

"Well, Jasper can feel and change people's emotions right?" She asked and everyone nodded.

"Thirst is a feeling really so he's not just struggling with his thirst but that of 7." She said moving her hand round as to say 'do you get it yet?'

Everyone seemed to be in deep thought and I sighed. I put a shield around everyone so Jasper could no longer feel their thirst. It was permanent so he would no longer be able to feel their thirsts. I made a note to do this for all the vampire he meets in the future. It was the least I could do.

Jasper shot his head up as he realised he could no longer feel the others thirsts. I could tell that he felt surprised and slightly relieved.

"What did you do?" He asked us. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I used the same power I use on use so you can't feel our emotions…" Emma interrupted.

"Which is a good thing 'cause my emotions change every single second and you would end up having a mental break down or something" I glared at her before continuing.

"Anyway, I used that to make sure you could no longer feel the thirst of the others." I nodded at Emma to continue while Jasper went over this new discovery.

"Emma-Lee how about you tell the Cullens some things that we have done over the years." Emma said to me. I smiled as memories went through my head.

"Well…" I began.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long but I had to revise A LOT for the rest of my exams and I've been looking for a job, which is hard in my town :. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will get the next one up ASAP. Please review and give me some extra ideas that I could add in as the drama in each chapter!**


	15. More Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! It belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Bella POV

"Well… We mainly live in New York now as it is a busy city and the weather doesn't bother us. Emma works in the Crime Lab as I work in the Morgue. We have lived there for about 10 years now as we started as freshmen in high school." The Cullens eyes went wide as did mine. _Wouldn't the other humans notice them not aging… _Emma-Lee spoke before anyone else had the chance.

"We both have a power that allows us to look like anyone we want to look like. We mainly use it to allow ourselves to stay somewhere permanently for a long period of time. We usually start freshman year in high school and move when we 'look' around 40-50. It is a mental power so little Miss Swan over there see's us as our normal 17 year old selves 24/7." She said smiling at me. I blushed and snuggled my face in Edward's shoulder.

"So you are able to set up a permanent residence for over 30 years." Carlisle said in awe, his eyes wide. You could see the cogs in his brain turning. Emma-Lee smiled.

"Yes, and we can expand this power to anyone we want, it lasts for as long as we wish but only humans can see what we want them to see due to stuff that we don't have an explanation for yet but I believe that because it lasts for as long as we wish it has to have some kind of drawback. However we covered a human once and the vampire believed the human was a vampire, but when presented in front of another human, she looked like she would normally and…" At that point Emma covered her sister's mouth.

"And enough with the boring science-y crap." She said with a grin on her face. The others and I chuckled and Emma-Lee's eyes narrowed. Suddenly Emma's hand flew off her sister's mouth.

"Ow! That didn't mean you could bite me!" She said, rubbing her hand. It was now Emma-Lee's turn to grin.

"Okay, okay. So where was I…" She stared off into space before focusing back on the conversation.

"So we live in New York in a condo. Our next door neighbours are Liz, Jack and Ashley. As you know Ashley is half human, half vampire. Jack is a vampire and has been for the last 350 years or so and Liz has been a vampire for 5 years. Alex and John used to live above us. Alex is half human, half wizard while John is a shape shifter, whose father was from La Push." Emma-Lee looked at Emma and she took over.

"Jack found us in the woods around the back of our house and let us join him. We travelled for a few years, had some run ins with loads of other vampires, made some new friends and went to school and college. We have many degrees and graduated many high schools. During the 1980's, Jack found a young Alex in an ally way in Mississippi and brought her home. We were going to put in the foster care system as we were unsure that we could look after a child but we soon found that she was half wizard and so we kept her with us and she grew up knowing about us. We have contacts in Norway whom are part of the wizard world and they sent over the equipment needed to help her develop her full potential. She see's Jack as her father, Liz as her mother, Ashley and ourselves as sisters and John as her soon-to-be husband." Emma said. Emma-Lee then started to speak again but Rosalie interrupted by growling. The girls looked at her questionably.

"You mean she was left all alone in an ally way, by herself, and you were willing to hand her over to the child services!" She said growling. Emma rolled her eyes and looked straight at Rosalie before speaking.

"Rosalie, her parents were nowhere to be seen and Emma-Lee found they had been killed by some human murderers and Alex had managed to escape. We were going to hand her to child services mainly because we thought she was human so she would notice we don't age, and I was uncomfortable having a child in the house."

"Why would you be uncomfortable?" Esme asked. Emma sighed.

"Because… I don't know the first thing about looking after kids. It kinda freaked me out when she came wondering in like she owned the place. While she was younger I wasn't allowed to look after her by myself nor was I even oluad near Ashley during her first year." Emma rolled her eyes. Emma-Lee chuckled and Emma elbowed her in the stomach. Emma-Lee stopped chuckling and pouted at her sister. Emma rolled her eyes again._ You can tell their related to Edward, Emma rolls her eyes as much as Edward…_ I chuckled at that thought. Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I blushed and hid my face in his neck. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. Emma-Lee looked at the clock and stood up before looking over at me.

"Okay, you have school tomorrow so I think you should get some sleep." She said taking the cups and running into the kitchen." I yawned and nodded my head. I closed my eyes and I felt Edward lift me up. As he carried me up the stairs, he started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep.

Emma-Lee's POV

Edward had taken Bella upstairs and the other Cullen's were talking amongst them. I got up and went into the kitchen. While Emma was talking, I couldn't help but observe the way Edward acted around Bella. He seemed a totally different person than when he was human. No woman appealed to him then, even though many women were attracted to him. It made me realise that even though I had Emma, there was something missing in my life. Like Emma and Edward I was not attracted to every Tom, Dick and Harry but I now knew that I would eventually find my other half, even if it took another century.

I grabbed a bottle of animal blood from the fridge door and went to the cupboard to grab a pill. The pill meant me and Emma could drink the animal blood as it stopped our bodies from rejecting it. We needed the blood to keep our vampire qualities in tip top condition. Our bodies were so used to human food that when we needed to drink the blood, we rejected it so I created this pill. I took the pill and ran up to my office, with the bottle of blood, to do some paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! My last chapter had over 200 hits on the first day I put it up! I was so happy! The story has over 2,000 hits so far! Please review and say what else you want happening. Give me some ideas of what could "happen" at school or any thing else! Please review and give me ideas! I am going on holiday soon so I will try to write as much as I can during so I can post as soon as I get back!<strong>


	16. TGIF

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own the rights to Twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Edward POV

I was looking down on my angel's sleeping form when I realised it was time to wake her up for the school day. I kissed her lips gently.

"Wake up angel, let me see those beautiful brown eyes." I whispered in her ear. I pulled back and saw her eye lids flutter open. As soon as she saw me she smiled and stretched.

"Morning handsome." She gave me a quick kiss. "I need a human moment." She then quickly got out of the bed, grabbed her toiletries before heading into the bathroom. While she was in there, I sat back on the bed thinking.

I realise that I now have biological family alive and well. The thing that upset me was that I could not remember them and it was obvious that they played a big part in my human life. The more I thought about it the more I thought that I should try to make up for it. I decided I will try to include them in my life from now on. They are actual family and they deserve that.

I was drawn out of thoughts by Emma shouting in her thoughts.

_Edweirdo! Get a move on! School starts soon and I'm supposed to drop you two off!_

I rolled my eyes and shouted down at her.

"Why can't I drive us to school?"

_Because the others have taken your Volvo sucker! _I could hear Emma chuckle as she wondered around the Kitchen to get her and Bella some breakfast. At that point Bella came out of the bathroom and walked over to me. I gave her a crooked grin and a quick kiss.

"Hello love, I would like to stay up here longer but little miss bossy wants us downstairs."

"Oi! I heard that!" Emma shouted up the stairs. We chuckled and headed down stairs. Bella tripped slightly on the last step but I caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Thank you." Bella whispered, blushing red before we walked, hand in hand, to the kitchen. Our eyes widened at the mess in the kitchen. Emma was placing some bacon on a plate, looking very closely at it. I cleared my throat and Emma looked up at us and I raised an eyebrow.

"One moment and… Done!" She said stepping back to admire her work. She grabbed the plate and passed it to Bella with a knife and fork. "Bon appetite!" And with that she ran around the kitchen tiding everything away while Bella started on her breakfast.

A few minutes later we were in Emma's Volvo heading to school. I was twitching slightly and Emma looked over to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked. I looked into the back at Bella who was also looking at me curiously. I sighed.

"I'm so used to driving, it feels weird to be a passenger.." I murmured and Emma burst out laughing and I could hear Bella giggling in the back. I turned around and gave her a soft glare and she just winked at me.

Finally we were at school and I got out then went round to open the door for Bella. When we were both out of the car, we turned to see Emma turning the car around. She put the window down and leaned over to us.

"Au revoir mon frère et ma avenir soeur!" And she zoomed off. I chuckled and Bella lightly punched my arm.

"What did she say?" My angel asked. I looked down at her as walked to our first class.

"She said goodbye my brother and future sister." I smiled at the end of that sentence and I looked for Bella's reaction. She was smiling and her heart rate was double her normal rate. I chuckled as we walked into class.

Emma's POV

I was just waiting for some fingerprint results to come back when Charlie came in. I jumped up from my seat and went over to him.

"Hey Chief! How was the seminar?" I asked with a big smile. Charlie blinked, dazed, before answering.

"Umm yeah it was good. How's Bells?"

"She's great! I think she enjoyed coming over, I know I did. She seems to fit in well with Emma-Lee and me!" I said as I grabbed a couple of cups of coffee from my coffee machine. I gave one to Charlie who thanked me and looked down at the floor.

"Good, good…" He trailed off. I saw in his thoughts that he wanted to ask if Bella could stay until Monday as he would be fishing with Billy Black and he didn't want her left alone.

"Yeah, if you ever want her to stay with me again, I would gladly oblige! I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind either!" I smiled and Charlie chuckled.

"Well now you mention it, could she stay until Monday? I'm going fishing with a friend and I don't want to leave her on her own again…" He trailed off frowning.

"That's fine! I don't mind at all! I could tell her this afternoon as I teach her gym class." I finished my coffee off and chucked the rubbish away.

"Thanks Emma. See you later." He said and walked out. I smiled to myself and settled down at my computer to finish off my final case before heading over to the school. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello this is CSI Masen, how can I help you?"

"Hey Emma it's Liam!"

"Hey Liam! Why are you calling my work phone?"

"I thought it would be easier for you to answer this phone than your mobile."

"Okay so what do you need?"

"I'm outside your house with the truck."

"Brilliant! I will get back around 4 so you can go in if you want but if you wonder about mind the treaty line into La Push."

"Okay, I'll go watch some TV. See you later!"

"Bye!" I put the phone down and looked at the clock. I saw it was time for me to go, so I packed up my stuff and went out.

"See you guys next week!" I said as I went through the station. I got into my car and sped off to Forks High.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As I entered the gym, I realised I was a good 10 minutes early. I shrugged and checked if anyone was nearby before getting the equipment out at vampire speed. I then took a basketball and shot some hoops before the class arrived. This gave me time to think.

A week ago I thought the only real family I would have was Emma-Lee, now I have a brother and his family as well as his girlfriend. I could see that Edward and Bella belong with each other. They were like magnets, when one moves the other does. It was one of the strongest connections between mates I have ever seen. It was even stronger than Jack and Liz's.

I then thought that I would see Liam for the first time. Whenever I would do business with him, it would be over the phone. Emma-Lee has met him before but she would not describe him to me. Whenever I asked, she would just smile and shake her head before walking off. All I knew was that he had a twin called Josh, ironically enough they were identical twins too, and he had a voice to die for.

_Whoa! Where did that thought come from!?_

I shook my head and shot my last basket before waiting by the bleachers for the students. Eventually they were all out and we got on with the lesson.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward, Bella and I were heading towards my car when I heard my name being called. I recognised it as Mike's voice and groaned before turning round to see him run up to me. I could hear Edward growl lowly.

_Shut up Edward! I can handle this little twerp myself. Get in the car, its unlocked._

I heard Edward agree in his thoughts before taking Bella to the car. Mike ran up to me.

"Hey Emma, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to La Push tomorrow" He asked, scratching the back of his head while looking at the floor. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"No, a – I am busy and b – I am 23, I'm out of your league, get lost!" I said before turning dramatically and storming towards my car. I got in and my eagerness of meeting Liam got to me and I was jumpy all the way back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have had one hell of a summer. Both my grandads died on my dad's birthday and I got my GCSE results yesterday! I also went to Menorca for a week so I haven't had much of a chance to write. However, I am pleased with my results as I now have 4 A's, 6 B's a C and a Distinction in ICT OCR Level 2 which equals about 4 GCSE's at A*. Hopefully I will get another chapter up soon but I will be starting 6th form soon so I can't guarantee anything but I will try my hardest. Please make my summer more interesting by reviewing! :D<strong>


	17. Changing Lifes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! If I did I would not have made Edward leave Bella! :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Bella's POV

As we drove home Emma looked very jumpy. Eventually Edward sighed and spoke up.

"Emma! What on earth is the matter? Why are you so jumpy?" He growled out glaring at his sister. Emma glared back.

"It is none of business Edward! I will drop you off at your house with Bella. You do what you do; I do what I do okay!" She growled before staring right back out of the front window and breathing deeply.

I looked out the window to realise that we were parked outside the Cullen house. Edward quickly got out and opened the back door for me to get out. As soon as we were at the door, I turned just in time to see Emma do a U-Turn before speeding out of the Cullen's driveway. I turned back to Edward who was looking at the floor with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey," I cupped his right cheek "What's wrong?" I asked as I looked into his dark never ending eyes. He sighed and looked away as he put his right hand over the hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry love, I do not want to snap at my family but it worries me that she seemed... Well not herself. I've only just got her and Emma-Lee back, I-I-I don't want to loose them again." he said, his voice quivering at the end, his eyes filling with tears that would never fall. The sight broke my heart. I put my school bag down and used my free hand to grab Edward's head to mine and kissed him with all the passion I could put in. He responded and we were stood there for what seemed to be hours but were realistically only a couple of minutes. Edward pulled away chuckling.

"Breath my beautiful Bella." he said stroking my cheek gently. I took in a deep breath before picking up my school bag with my right hand and Edward's hand in my left. I smiled at him before we went in to the house.

As soon as we were in, Alice came up to us and dragged us into the living room. She was jumping up and down like a small child on sugar.

"Okay Bella, the boys are going hunting and us girls are staying here until Emma or Emma-Lee pick you up to back to their place!" she said. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Alice will you stop blocking your thoughts!" he hissed but Alice just stuck tongue out at him. I sighed.

"Alright Alice but no Barbie Bella or shopping." Alice pouted but agreed and went off to tell the others. Edward turned to look at me.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too sweetheart." He said and before he could continue, I gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

"Edward, you need to hunt! I will be fine!" But as I said that, I could not help but feel that something was going to happen tonight...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

I was parked outside my house with my head resting against the wheel of my car. I noticed another truck parked next to Bella's but I could not concentrate on that. I was angry with myself for snapping at Edward but I was eager to meet Liam and did not want anyone to know yet. I sighed and got out of the car. I ran up the steps, opened the door and went inside. I went straight to the kitchen and got a glass of water. When I turned around, it took every ounce of m strength not to drop the glass.

In front of me was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had messy brown hair, golden eyes and he was not well built but he did have muscles. I stood their gapping at him for what seemed like hours before I found the strength to close my mouth and put the glass down before clearing my throat and looking down at the ground.

"Err Hi... Um you must be... Errr… Liam right?" I said in a quiet nervous tone, which shocked even me. I felt a couple of fingers under my chin. That simple touch sent an electrical charge through my body. I shivered slightly. He made me look into his golden eyes once again, which seemed to have darkened.

"That is me. It nice to finally meet you in person Emma and can I say you look as beautiful as your voice sounds." He said smiling. If I was human I would have collapsed by now but I did what came to me. I ran.

I ran all the way to the Cullen's before knocking. Alice opened the door and before she could get a word out I had come in, closed the door and locked it. I then sank to the floor trying to stop myself from hyperventilating. Alice stood there in shock before she came to her senses and sat next to me. Rosalie, Esme and Bella also came to the door after hearing it being slammed closed.

"Are you okay Emma? I didn't see anything..." Alice trailed off and we sat there in silence as I caught my breath.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect to see the hottest guy I've ever seen in my living room." I said before I could stop myself. As soon as I realised what I said, I felt my eyes go wide as I slammed a hand over my mouth. The girls just looked at me wide eyed with mouths open. I curled up in a ball with my eyes shut. I felt someone move me into the living room as I was now on a couch. I looked up to see Esme by my side and the others in front of me.

Suddenly the door opened and Emma-Lee came waltzing in. When she saw us she stopped and cocked her head.

"Emma? What's wrong?" she asked and rushed over to my side. I had calmed down enough to tell the others what happened. While I was explaining Emma-Lee was sat by my side and Esme had an arm round me. By the time I explained what had happened the girls were just staring at me. Bella was first to speak.

"So you felt a sort of electrical current between you two?" She asked. I nodded my head and her eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's what I felt when I touched Edward for the first time…" She blushed as she trailed off. Emma-Lee jumped up and was squealing as she jumped up and down. Alice joined her a second later and I sighed.

"Will you two knock it off!? What does this mean anyway?" I said although my voice was muffled as I was still curled up in a ball. They stopped jumping and looked at me, their eyes gleaming. It made me shied away from them.

"He's your mate!" They said together before giggling like buffoons. This caught my attention and I stood up so quickly that it would have given a human head rush.

"Wait what!" I screeched and they covered their ears.

"Emma! Don't screech like that! This is a good thing!" Emma-Lee told me. I fell back on the couch and looked straight ahead at nothing in particular. Suddenly I heard the boys run up to the house and come in. They went straight to their loves before noticing me and Emma-Lee. Edward looked concerned.

"Emma? Why are you here? What's wrong?" He asked. I just ignored him and blocked everyone out. I could hear Emma-Lee explaining what had happened but it sounded like a continuous buzzing sound in my ear.

I had a mate. I mean I had never found any guys attractive before and with just one simple action my life had taken a drastic turn. For good or worse is yet to be seen…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I had no reviews for my last chapter! :( Please review and I will make a longer chapter for next week or the week after! So please review!<strong>


	18. Back to Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I will be owning a Twilight Tribute Magazine soon! :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Emma-Lee's POV

Emma was staring off into space, curled up on the sofa, and Edward was shouting different questions at me.

"What's wrong with Emma? Why does she look like she's seen a ghost?" I was stood there for a few minutes before I whistled really loudly and everyone shut up a looked at me. I smiled.

"Thank you. Now if you could all just be quiet for a moment…" Just then Emma's phone started blaring out the dog days are over by Florence and the machine. She quickly chucked the phone at me from her pocket before she resumed her position. I growled lowly before answering the phone.

"What is it John? I'm busy!" I growled into the phone.

"_Well hello to you to Emma!" _He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Emma.

"It's Emma-Lee, Emma is…" I looked at my sister, who was still staring at nothing. "Busy."

"_Well okay, and I'm calling because Uncle Billy wants to meet you and the Cullens at the boundary line for some reason. I don't know specifics." _He said. I sighed.

"Hold on a sec John." I covered the speaker and turned to the others. "Well?" Carlisle looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Tell your friend we will meet at the boundary line in half an hour. Does he need us all to be there?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged and uncovered the speaker.

"Hey John, do they all need to be there or what?" I asked.

"_Umm Uncle Billy asked if they could all be there, including Bella. Well what he actually said was 'I want those bloodsuckers to stop controlling my best friend's daughter!' I think it would be best if they all came and you and Emma could introduce yourselves so they know who you are and stuff." _John said. I rolled my eyes and heard some growls coming from the Cullens. John started to speak again.

"_Not that I think of them in that way of course! I think they are just normal people who have a different diet. I mean they are just like half our friends so yeah…" _He trailed off and I rolled my eyes again.

"John, we will be there in an hour." I took another glance at Emma. "But Emma has to do some paperwork so she might not be able to come."

"_That's fine. See you Emma-Lee!" _And with that he hung up. I gave the phone back to Emma, who just held it in her hand. I turned to the Cullen's after looking at my watch.

"I suppose we better get ready to go then." And I headed towards the door before Edward stopped me by standing in front of it, glaring at me.

"What is wrong with Emma?" He growled. I rolled my eyes again and glared back.

"That is for me to know, and for her to tell you." I said before pushing him out of the way and running over to my house.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emma's POV

I heard Emma-Lee go out the house and came back to reality to see Edward crouched in front of me. I stared at him.

"Emma? Are you okay?" He asked softly. I stared at him for a couple more minutes before sweeping the room with my eyes. Everyone was staring at me with a worried expression on their faces. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again so I could think. I opened it again.

"I… Think… So…" I said slowly. I was still finding it hard to comprehend that I have a mate. Most males I had met over the years were either friend's, had boyfriends/husbands etc or complete idiots. Now to find out that a guy, whom I had spoken to many times on the phone, was my mate was still processing in my brain. Everyone was still looking at me concerned. I shook my head and stood up.

"Well I errr should ummm get going…" I said. "I'll see you at the boundary line later." I said and ran home.

When I got to the house I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts so I relaxed slightly and went inside. As soon as I got through the door I could smell Liam's scent and relaxed totally with a small smile on my face. It was surprising how his scent calmed me so much. I shook my head, slightly shocked at how I only met him today and his scent was already one of the best smells I had ever smelt. I went upstairs, into my en-suite, and had a long shower.

After my shower, I securely wrapped a towel over my body and hair before going into my room to change. When I entered I saw Liam standing next to my desk. He turned at the sound of the door opening and his eyes widened before turning black. I gulped slightly as he looked over me. I ran to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes before hiding away back into the en-suite bathroom. I changed quickly and straightened my hair.

I looked into the mirror and I did not recognise my reflection. Before I looked like a dead person who was able to stand, walk and talk. Now I looked like I had a life. I smiled and it was the first time it reached my eyes in 90 odd years. I walked out to see Liam was still there but sat at my desk reading a book. I cleared my throat and he jumped up and looked over to me. I smiled and ran over to him. He looked down at me with bright eyes.

"Hey…" I whispered with a big smile on my face. Liam just smiled back and gently stroked my cheek. I closed my eyes revelling in the electrical charge left behind. When I opened them again Liam was just standing there looking at me. He then spoke.

"Emma-Lee came over earlier and said I should wait for you to go to La Push. She went with my brother." He said. I smiled and looked down.

"Okay. Shall we go?" I asked, looking at the floor. Liam grabbed my hand which caused me to look up in shock. He was looking down at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's." He said and with that we ran towards the boundary line, hand in hand. I realised as we ran that I had never felt this happy since before mine and Emma-Lee's 16th birthday...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but I've just started my A-Levels and it's taking up a lot of my time. I just want to know whether I should do the confrontation at the boundary line next or should it be a flashback to the girls' 16th birthday? Please tell me in your reviews! I try to reply to them ASAP. So please review! :P I have added a pole for you to vote while I write both chapters up! :D<strong>


	19. Flashback - 1918

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( But I do own tickets to see the midnight showing of Breaking Dawn Part 2! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Emma's POV

_Chicago 1918_

_I woke up on my birthday with a smile on my face. I got up and looked at my sister's bed to see that it was empty. I shrugged my shoulders and got out some clothes and my robe before I walked to the bathroom to get ready for today. I dressed up in my brother's old trousers and a top I had made myself._

_I went down stairs to see my mother cooking. I went to the counter to make myself a cup of tea._

"_Good morning mother!" I said cheerfully as I sat at the table. My mother smiled and brought over a cooked breakfast for me to eat. _

"_Good morning dear, happy birthday!" She said cheerfully. "Your siblings have gone to the market to pick up a few things for your party later. You can go and find them after you have eaten." She walked back to the stove. I smiled and began to eat._

_After I had finished I washed up my plate and cutlery. I turned to my mother once again._

"_Mother, where is father today? I would have thought he would want to wish me a happy birthday." I asked, even though I had a good idea of the answer. Mother sighed._

"_I'm afraid he had to go to the office dear, but he did say that he wished you a good birthday." I sighed and kissed mother on the cheek._

"_All right mother, I will go and find Edward and Emma-Lee, love you!" _

"_Love you too dear!" And I went to put on a pair of shoes and went to the market._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_I was walking through the market looking for my siblings. I heard people talking about the Spanish influenza and sighed. It was said that the virus would eventually find its way over to the US. I sighed and looked over to a small stall selling jewellery to see my siblings. I smiled and started to run over to them but was interrupted by Jessica Lockman. I struggled not to roll my eyes as she sneered at me._

"_Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in..." She said. This time I did roll my eyes. Ever since she turned 15 she has turned into this bully. She would go on taunting me, trying to get a reaction but I did not give her the satisfaction. So I may have punched her once but she did deserve it…_

"_Oh do go away Jessica. Go and find some boy to kiss or something, I wish to find my siblings." I tried to step around her but she stepped in front of me again._

"_Just because it is your birthday doesn't mean you will get everybody's attention. I will make sure no one will want you!" She said and with that stalked off. I looked around to see people staring in my direction. I sighed and shook my head before walking over to Edward and Emma-Lee._

"_Jessica again?" Emma-Lee asked. I nodded my head. She turned to look at me. "Don't worry about her, she is just being petty because it is our day and she is not getting any attention." I nodded and Edward called my name. I walked over to him, Emma-Lee at my heels._

"_Happy birthday you two." He said and gave us both a small box. We looked at each other and shrugged before opening them up. My mouth fell open. Inside was a ring with an emerald and two diamonds on either side. It was beautiful. I looked over to Emma-Lee and she had the same expression on her face. We looked at Edward._

"_Mother saw them and said I should get them for you." He said looking down. There was a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. He seemed quite surprised but hugged me back. _

"_Thank you Edward." I said. I pulled back and Emma-Lee gave him a hug too. We then went round to collect what we needed for the party before heading home._

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

_Our party was in full swing. Emma-Lee and I were the centre of attention all afternoon. We had been given many wonderful gifts and we thanked everyone. At present, people were dancing while Edward played the piano and Emma-Lee on her Violin. I was leaning against a tree in the back garden, where everyone was dancing. Suddenly the music came to a sudden halt and, low and behold, Jessica came storming up to me. She was glaring at me with here blue eyes._

"_I told you not to steal my thunder!" She yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. I turned to face her as I walked backwards towards the house._

"_Jessica what on earth are you on about? It is my birthday; I am aloud to be the centre of attention!" I turned and ran into the house, into my room, tears running down my cheeks. I heard Emma-Lee come in and sit next to me before giving me a hug._

"_Don't listen to her Emma. She is just jealous that she cannot get her own way." I nodded and looked at her._

"_I know, I will get cleaned up and meet you down stairs in a minute. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my elf up before taking a deep breath and going down stairs. I saw Jessica talking to my brother, who looked as if he wishes he were somewhere else. I couldn't blame him though. I walked over to them. When Jessica saw me she scowled and put a hand on Edward's arm. He quickly shook it off._

"_Jessica I think you should apologise to me. I think that your outburst was unnecessary." I told her calmly._

"_Why would I apologise to you? You deserve everything I throw at you!" That was it. I walked up to her and punched her straight in the nose. I then walked off into the house for the second time today. Little did I know that it would have a great impact on my future…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter! My studies have been crazy so I'm glad I found time to write this! :D I will have the next chapter up soon but I need ideas! Please review with your ideas. I can take this story in many directions but I want your opinion! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	20. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I do own midnight showing tickets! Two more days! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Emma-Lee's POV

When I got to the house I could hear two people in the house. I smiled when I realised it was Liam and Josh. I ran into the kitchen and saw they were in the middle of a conversation.

"I don't know Josh, she just stood there and the next second she was gone!" Liam ran his hand through his hair. I chuckled. _He and Emma are going to be the best couple._The guys heard me and turned round. Liam looked embarrassed and looked at the floor while Josh smiled widely and raced over to me before giving me a big hug and kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry Liam, she was just surprised at what she felt. Don't blame yourself." I said kindly. Liam looked up and smiled, but worry was clear in his eyes.

"Okay Emma-Lee." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. I giggled and leant into Josh's side, who tightened his arm around me.

"Well we all have to meet the tribal council at the boundary line now so Josh and I will go now and you can wait for Emma. She will come back in a minute." Liam nodded, he knew who I was talking about as I had told the boys about the treaty when I first met them.

"Okay, see you later guys." And with that Josh and I ran out the house towards the Cullens. When we were at the end of the drive way, I stopped which caused Josh to stop and look at me. He stroked my cheek gently.

"What's wrong love?" He asked. I smiled.

"My brother, Edward doesn't know I have a mate, neither does he know that Emma has one either so if we could act a little less intimately until I get round to telling him please." I looked at him, wide eyes and a slight pout. Josh sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Of course love, let us go then." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Race you to their house!" I said before running off. I heard Josh chuckle before running after me.

I ran up to the Cullen house and before I could get to the porch, Josh came up behind me and lifted me up from around my waist, my back to his chest.

"Eeeeeee!" I squealed.

"Gotcha!" He said. We were laughing and he spun us around. I saw the Cullens on the porch; Edward was glaring slightly at Josh. I elbowed Josh in the shoulder and he let me down. I playfully glared at him before looking at the Cullens.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Josh, Josh these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella." I said pointing to each of the Cullens as I said their names. Josh nodded at them politely. Edward was still glaring at him. I rolled my eyes and let him into my thoughts. _Edward, stop glaring at him! I will explain later okay_!? Edward turned to me slightly and nodded. I smiled.

"Right, I believe we should go and meet the wolfs." I said. Everyone agreed and we headed off in the direction of the boundary line, Bella was on Edward's back. She saw me looking at her and blushed, hiding her face in Edward's back. Edward looked at me, eyebrow raised. I shrugged. _It's cute with her on your back you know. I can't wait to know her better, I have a feeling she will be an amazing sister._Edward grinned at me and ran off. I chuckled and ran after him, Josh running with me.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We were standing at the boundary line for a couple of minutes before the Quileute's arrived. Billy was in his wheel chair being pushed by another older looking man along with Sam and Paul. Next to them was another older looking man. Billy looked at us with wide eyes before making a poker face and started to speak.

"Good evening Cullens, Bella and others…" He trailed off. I smiled slightly.

"As you know, I'm Emma-Lee Masen and this is my friend Josh." I said. Billy nodded warily. I sighed. "I told him about the treaty and he agrees to it." I looked up at Josh who nodded.

"Right anyway as you know, I am Billy Black. This is Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Sam Uley and Paul Lahote. I wanted to ask you what you are doing with Bella." He asked turning to the Cullens. Carlisle acted as spokesperson.

"Bella is Edward's mate and is now a part of our family." He said. Billy and the other Quileutes glared at the Cullens and I could see Paul was shaking so I sent a wave of calm over to him.

"I don't believe you." Billy said angrily. Edward growled lowly. Just them John came out to the small clearing we were in. He walked over to me and Josh stood slightly in front of me as he had not met John before. I moved myself next to him and he put his arm out in front of me, stopping me from going any further. I looked up at him quickly, silently telling him it was okay. He let me stand next to him.

"Hey John! This is my friend Josh, Josh this is my friend John. He was my neighbour for ten years so we are quite good friends." Josh looked over at John and back at me. I squeezed his hand and he smiled at me before sticking his hand out for John to shake.

"Nice to meet you John." He said. John took his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Josh." He smiled at him and Josh smiled back. I heard a growl and looked over to see the Quileutes growling in our direction. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something but John beat me to it.

"Uncle Billy, leave it alright! I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with." He said, glaring slightly at his uncle, who had ignored him and began talking to the Cullens again. I tuned them out as it did not concern me at the moment.

"So how's the plan then John?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"It's alright. I got everything set up but Alex asked me to get the cooker into the kitchen by the time she got back. It arrived about half an hour ago and now it's stuck in the doorway" He muttered the ending so I was not sure what he said but I had a pretty good idea and started laughing. Josh had also heard what he said and laughed with me.

"You… got… the… cooker… stuck… in the… doorway!?" I said in-between laughs. I was leaning into Josh's side laughing my head off. John just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I kinda need some help with that." Josh and I finally managed to stop laughing and I answered John.

"Emma just finished what she was doing so she will be here with another friend of ours. She would gladly help you but she won't let you hear the end of it you know." I said. John sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah well…" I rolled my eyes. I could hear Emma and Liam arguing about cars and chuckled before looking in their direction. They came out of the woods standing close together. I smiled widely at Emma and she just rolled her eyes. They walked over to us.

"Hey people, what's going on?" Before John could open his mouth I spoke.

"John got the cooker stuck in the doorway!" I said at vampire speed. John glared at me as he could tell what I just said by the look on my face. Emma and Liam just blinked, looked at each other and started laughing. Josh and I joined in and soon John was chuckling along with us. I saw the others looking at us and I punched Josh who in turn punched his brother. Liam sobered up and touched Emma's arm and she quickly stopped laughing but you could see the sparkle in her eye. John did too as he sighed.

"Emma can you just help me move it then you can tease away okay?" Emma smiled.

"Okay Johno! Let's get running!" And she rushed off. John sighed and ran off after her. I chuckled and turned to face Liam who was looking at the way Emma went with a range of emotions on his face. I quickly explained to him who John was and what was going on.

Emma's POV

I ran at top speed over to John and Alex's house in La Push. I stopped when I was at the front door and started giggling at the sight of the cooker stuck in the doorway. I heard John come up behind me. _Yeah, yeah. The things stuck there Emma! Please help me move it. You can tease me later!_He thought. I nodded and gave the cooker a slight shove and it got through the door. I lifted it up and placed it in its designated spot in the kitchen and came out of the house.

"There you go! All done. Now let's get back, I want to know what they've been talking about!" And with that I ran back towards the clearing. The main reason really was that I wanted to be near Liam again but I wasn't about to admit that any time soon. I could hear John running up behind me so I ran even faster.

I finally made it to the clearing where it was obvious that Emma-Lee and the boys were getting involved in the conversation.

"I will not be told who I can and cannot see!" Emma-Lee said rather loudly. I walked over to them.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and her eyes were a dark shade of green. She was not happy.

"Mr Black here says we are not allowed to be around the Cullens as they are, and I quote, 'dangerous bloodsuckers'." She said. I just blinked and tried to restrain the anger that was building up inside of me.

"No." I said looking at the Quileutes. Billy looked at me, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean no?" He asked cautiously. I took a deep breath.

"I mean no we will not stop being around the Cullens. It is a free world and I will not let anyone tell me what I can and can't do!" I growled and felt Emma-Lee put a hand on my arm. _Calm down Emma..._She thought. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I waited a couple of minutes before opening them again. John was standing on the other side of me, greeting Liam quickly before turning to the others.

"Right well how about we just leave things as they are and go home. It's getting late and I need to stuff." John said. The Quileutes looked at each other and Billy sighed.

"Fine but we will be watching." And with that they went back to La Push. John turned to face us.

"Sorry about that. By the way Emma..." Before he could finish I fished a CD out of my back pocket and gave it to him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Emma-Lee told me." John nodded.

"Okay, see you around girls!" And with that he ran off. I sighed and turned to everyone.

"Alright guys let's head back." Everyone nodded in agreement. Edward sent me his thoughts. _You both have some explaining to do you know..._ He then looked at the boys. _Okay._I thought to him.

"Race you back to the Cullens!" I told everyone and we were off. I did not expect what happened next…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I got no reviews for the last chapter! :O :( I want at least one review please. I need your inputs to carry on. I'm running out of ideas as I have A-Levels to worry about! Please review! :D<strong>


	21. Confrontation - Edwards POV

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Twilight, if I did Edward would never leave! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Edward's POV

I watched Emma run out the house and sighed. I turned to face my family and put my arm around Bella's waist. Everyone was silent until Carlisle spoke.

"I believe we should get ready to meet the wolves." He said and Rosalie snorted. I turned to look at her along with everyone else. She stared back at us.

"Why do we have to meet those stinky dogs?" _I'll never get the smell out! _I tried to stifle my chuckle and failed. Rosalie sent me glare. Carlisle spoke up.

"We want to make sure the treaty is still valid Rosalie. Let's get ready." And with that the family went upstairs, me and Bella were the only ones in the room. She turned to look at me. I smiled at her at carried her up to my room. _I must get the bed mentioned in Eclipse. _I thought. As always Alice was one step ahead of me. _I've ordered it already Edward! It should be here tonight! _I smiled.

"What should we do now?" Bella asked. I went to sit down on my couch and placed Bella next to me.

"How about we just sit here with each other?" I asked. Bella smiled widely and nodded before sitting next to me and leaning into my chest. I put her head under my chin and closed my eyes.

My mind started to whur as I tried to remember parts of my human life with my sisters but nothing was standing out. I was worried that I was going to loose them before I got them back. They both wore rings on the right hand ring finger which worried me. Do they have lovers? Who are they? Are they treating them with respect? Questions like this kept running through my mind until I heard some unknown thoughts. _I love to see Emma-Lee so happy. It seems like a shadow in her eyes has been lifted. I hope Liam will get along with Emma alright. _I then heard Emma-Lee squeal. I opened my eyes and turned to the direction of the thoughts. I lifted Bella's head up gently. She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"We need to go. Emma-Lee is here." _I also want to meet this other person. _I thought. We went down stairs and met the others who were on the porch looking into the front garden. Emma-Lee was being lifted up by a young man. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly. Obviously Emma-Lee noticed because she elbowed him in the shoulder and he put her down.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Josh, Josh these are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella." Emma-Lee pointed us out to Josh. He nodded politely at each of us. I continued to glared at him and Emma-Lee opened her mind to me. _Edward, stop glaring at him! I will explain later okay!?_ I nodded slightly and she smiled.

"Right, I believe we should go and meet the wolfs." She said. Everyone agreed and ran off towards the boundary line. I pulled Bella onto my back. I then felt Bella hide her head in my back; I felt the heat from her cheeks. I turned to face Emma-Lee and Josh, who were the only ones left. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. _It's cute with her on your back you know. I can't wait to know her better, I have a feeling she will be an amazing sister. _I grinned widely when she said that and ran off. _If she can accept Bella, I suppose I can make an effort to be nice to Josh…_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We were standing at the boundary line for a couple of minutes before the Quileute's arrived. There were 3 older looking men and 2 younger looking. The older men, I could see from their thoughts, they were the tribal leaders. The younger ones were obviously wolfs as the smell of wet dog was revolting. I had Bella slightly behind me as to protect her if anything happened. An older man, in a wheel chair, spoke first.

"Good evening Cullen's, Bella and others…" He trailed off.

"As you know, I'm Emma-Lee Masen and this is my friend Josh." Emma-Lee said. Billy nodded warily. She sighed. "I told him about the treaty and he agrees to it." Emma-Lee looked up at Josh who nodded.

"Right anyway as you know, I am Billy Black. This is Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Sam Uley and Paul Lahote. I wanted to ask you what you are doing with Bella." He asked turning to us, Carlisle acted as spokesperson.

"Bella is Edward's mate and is now a part of our family." He said. Billy and the other Quileutes glared at us and I could see Paul was shaking. I pulled Bella further behind me and growled lowly. Suddenly he stopped shaking. I looked at Jasper, who was slightly confused. _It wasn't me Edward._He thought. I looked over to Emma-Lee and she was looking in Paul's direction. I sighed and looked back at the wolves.

"I don't believe you." Billy said angrily. I growled lowly again and Bella placed a hand on my arm. Just then another wolf came into the small clearing we were in. He walked over to Emma-Lee and Josh. Josh stood slightly in front of Emma-Lee, which made me like him a little better. _At least he protects her… _I thought. Emma-Lee moved next to him and he put his arm out in front of her. She looked up at him quickly, and he cautiously put his arm down, letting her stand next to him.

"Hey John! This is my friend Josh, Josh this is my friend John. He was my neighbour for ten years so we are quite good friends." Josh looked over at John and back at Emma-Lee. She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her before sticking his hand out for John to shake.

"Nice to meet you John." He said. John took his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Josh." He smiled at him and Josh smiled back. I heard a growl and looked over to see the Quileutes growling in their direction.

"Uncle Billy, leave it alright! I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with." Said John, glaring slightly at Billy, who had ignored him and began talking to us again.

"I want you to leave Bella and the girls alone. I don't want them associating with the likes of you." If Bella was not with me I would have killed them then and there. I spoke up.

"I will not leave Bella and the girls. If they want to be around us it is their decision." I said, glaring. Billy snorted. _Of course. Those blood suckers are controlling those poor girls. _I had to stop myself from snorting at his thoughts. Suddenly I heard laughter and looked over to see Emma-Lee and Josh bent over and laughing. It took a couple of minutes for Emma-Lee to calm down enough to talk.

"You… got… the… cooker… stuck… in the… doorway!?" she said in-between laughs. I hid my face in Bella's hair to stifle my chuckles. John just rolled his eyes. _Great now she's laughing at me as well as some of the Cullen's. I probably look like an idiot now. I need some help to get the thing unstuck before Alex gets home, I don't need her laughing at me._

"Yeah, yeah. I kinda need some help with that." Josh and Emma-Lee finally managed to stop laughing and answered John.

"Emma just finished what she was doing so she will be here with another friend of ours. She would gladly help you but she won't let you hear the end of it you know." she said. John sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah well…" he began and I saw Emma-Lee roll her eyes. I could then hear Emma and another person arguing about cars. _I hope Emma is okay being around me now. I don't know what made her run off earlier. Was I to forward? Liam you really need to apologize for that. Maybe tonight… _I heard the other persons thoughts. Emma and the 'Liam' came out of the woods standing close together. Emma looked over at Emma-Lee and she rolled her eyes. They walked over to them. I decided to concentrate on their conversation.

"Hey people, what's going on?" Emma asked. Emma-Lee spoke.

"John got the cooker stuck in the doorway!" she said at vampire speed. John glared at her. Emma and Liam just blinked, looked at each other and started laughing. Josh and Emma-Lee joined in and soon John was chuckling along with them. Emma-Lee looked over to see all of us looking at them. She punched Josh who in turn punched his Liam. Liam sobered up and touched Emma's arm and she quickly stopped laughing. John sighed.

"Emma can you just help me move it then you can tease away okay?" Emma smiled.

"Okay Johno! Let's get running!" And she rushed off. John sighed and ran off after her. Emma-Lee chuckled and turned to face Liam who was looking at the way Emma went with a range of emotions on his face. I felt anxious as well, as she just ran off with a wolf over the boundary line. Emma-Lee was explaining who John was to Liam.

"Don't worry Liam. John is a friend of ours. He just needs Emma to help him quickly and she will be back. He is proposing to his imprint Alex. Otherwise known as, in his words not mine, 'The love of my life, my angel…' yada yada yada." She smiled and the boys chuckled. I heard Billy clear his throat and turned to face him along with the others.

"Emma-Lee, I would like to ask you something." _Keep away from these bloodsuckers, please. _I growled at him and Jasper came up behind me, putting a restraining hand on my shoulder. I relaxed slightly. Emma-Lee cocked her head slightly and nodded.

"Okay. What is it?" She asked, wondering closer to us, the boys following suit.

"I would ask you to stay away from the Cullen's and those men behind you." I saw Josh's eyes turn to black and turned to him. He noticed me and looked down, slightly embarrassed at his reaction, although I did not blame him. Emma-Lee froze.

"What?" She asked quietly, as if she was afraid that if she spoke any louder she would lose her temper.

"Stay away from them. They are dangerous bloodsuckers!" Billy said again. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Emma-Lee just stood there shaking, her eyes going from emerald green to dark green. Just then Emma comes back into the clearing.

"I will not be told who I can and cannot see!" Emma-Lee said rather loudly. Emma walked over to her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked her. Emma-Lee turned to look at her.

"Mr Black here says we are not allowed to be around the Cullen's as they are, and I quote, 'dangerous bloodsuckers'." She said. I saw Emma blink.

"No." Emma said, looking at the Quileutes. Billy looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean no?" He asked cautiously. Emma took a deep breath.

"I mean no we will not stop being around the Cullen's. It is a free world and I will not let anyone tell me what I can and can't do!" She growled and felt Emma-Lee put a hand on my arm. _Calm down Emma..._ I heard her think. Emma took another deep breath and closed my eyes. After a couple of minutes she opened them again. John had walked over to the side of her, over the boundary line while Liam was on her other side. Both looked ready to grab her if she tried to run.

"Right well how about we just leave things as they are and go home. It's getting late and I need to stuff." John said. The Quileutes looked at each other and Billy sighed.

"Fine but we will be watching." And with that they went back to La Push. John turned to face us.

"Sorry about that. By the way Emma..." Before he could finish Emma fished a CD out of her back pocket and gave it to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged.

"Emma-Lee told me." John nodded.

"Okay, see you around girls!" And with that he ran off. Emma sighed and turned to us.

"Alright guys let's head back." Everyone nodded in agreement. I sent Emma my thoughts. _You both have some explaining to do you know..._ I looked at the boys. _Okay._Emma thought to me.

"Race you back to the Cullen's!" She said to us and with that we were off. What happened next, I did not expect…

* * *

><p><strong>OMC! I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 last week! It was amazing! I almost cried but I was so glad at the end. I won't say what happens as I don't want to spoil it but man it was AMAZING! I got 2 reviews for the last chapter! Yay! Lets see if we can get 3 at least for this chapter. I'm not kidding when I need your ideas. I have a couple in my head but I want this story to have some of your input! So please review! :D<strong>


	22. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's not an update but I need more idea's for the next chapter! **

**Also I have changed the story slightly so if you could tell me your opinion I would love it! **

**So please give me your ideas as reviews and follow me on facebook! The link is on my profile. **

**I will also start a twitter account soon as it will make my life easier! :D See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
